I hate you
by gurl3677
Summary: title is going to change. this will be told some from Daryl's point of view.  He hates this girl and she's not a fan of his either but he's forced to keep her safe and things start to change.  summary might change
1. Chapter 1

_* Please Review even though this story is finished. *_

Daryl's point of view

Sometimes I couldn''t believe that we used to hate each other, really hated each other. I always thought she was beautiful and sexy as hell, but I still hated her and she hated me. Of course, I didn't try too hard to make her like me when I first met her. I didn't need or want her to like me. Girls were good for only a few things, I used to think. Cookin, cleanin, and fuckin hard. She went against everything I had thought, pushed against everything I believed. I couldn't understand why my brother had been so nice to her. But then again, I guessed if someone could totally fuck my life with one word, I'd be nice to her too.

Now here she was, in my arms and we were makin out. She was completely naked and sitting on my lap. I had set my tent up as far away from the group as I dared because I hated people and now I was really glad because she was loud in bed and she made me loud. Our clothes were mixed together in a pile beside my side of the makeshift bed. Her chest was against mine and since I was naked too, she could feel the effect she was havin on me.

My hands slid up her bare back. Her skin was the softest I had ever felt. I made them slide back down her back to her hips right before I put myself inside her. Her hands tighten on my shoulders as she gasped loudly. She loved it when I first came into her. I closed my eyes as the sensations started right away. I latched my mouth on one of my favorite parts of her, the spot between her neck and shoulder. She started us into a rhythm that almost blew my mind. We stayed like that for a while because I loved her on top of me.

Damn, sex with her was amazin. She moaned as I sucked on her skin hard. I needed to think of anything and everything so I didn't lose it before her but it was always hard because it felt so good I couldn't believe it. I wrapped my arms around her waist to pause her movements briefly. I held her to me so I could lay her on her back. I laid over her, still inside her. Her small hands slipped into the hair at the back of my neck and she tugged it as I started movin again. She gave me chills every time she did that.

She moaned my name and I thought I'd lose it right there. I picked up my pace, desperate for her to cum and cum hard. I knew she was gettin close, I could tell by her moans and how tight she was startin to hold me. Before her, I didn't care if the girl I was with got off or not, I only cared if I did. I had been with plenty of girls, one night stands really. I knew for fact there were a lot of girls I had fucked that hadn't get off, not because I wasn't good but because I didn't try and make it good for them. And the ones that did get off had always said I was good in bed.

I looked down at her face, amazed at how much she meant to me, at how much I'd do to keep her safe. She opened her eyes and looked at me. I ran my hands through her hair and gave it a pull. She moaned that she was close and I moved faster against her. She moaned my name again and shuddered around me as she finally came. I loved the way she looked when she had an orgasm. Sumtimes she'd bite her bottom lip, sumtimes she'd arch her back and drag nails into my back, sumtimes she'd tell me she was cummin. I didn't care what she did, I loved it all.

" Oh fuck!" I moaned into her neck. Her breath was fast and her lips were parted as she rode out her orgasm. I felt my balls tighten up and knew it was only a matter of seconds before I came. I pushed hard into her and felt myself start to shake as my orgasm finally hit me. I came into her hard and it was my turn to moan her name. I tighten my hold in her hair as I closed my eyes.

I stayed inside her even though we were both done. I wasn't ready to leave her warmth yet. She was still clutchin my dick and I didn't want to lost that feeling. She took a hold of my face and kissed my cheeks then my eyes and finally my mouth. Fucking shit, I loved this girl. She loved me too, I was sure of it even though we hadn't said it. I wanted too, more then anything, but I stayed quiet. I ain't ever said it before, didn't see the point of it before.

When I finally slipped out of her, I moved to her side and gathered her to me. I needed to touch her always, I needed her skin against mine. I felt like she was safe when she touched me because then I knew where she was. She felt safe havin me with her. Both of us knew she was more than capable of takin care of her self, she was well trained with weapon use so part of me thought she only said that to appeal to my male side, my need to protect what's was mine. That's what she was, mine, and I was hers. I'd fuck up anyone who tried to hurt her, anyone who tried to make her upset. I'd protect her above all else, even my own self. Fuck everyone else, they can go to hell for all I cared as long as my woman was safe. Sumtimes I couldn't believe that I hated her at one time.

Four months earlier...


	2. Chapter 2

_* please review and let me know what you think!* _

Jillian Winters sighed as she looked down at the file in front of her. She rested her elbows on the desk and her head in her hands. The Dixon brothers tried her patience. Merle was who she was in charge of, she was his probation officer, he was supposed to answer to her but somehow Jillian always felt like she was supposed to answer to his younger brother, Daryl. Her assistant had rang in and told her they were waiting for her so Jillian straighten up and got out her chair. She smoothed down her black, pencil skirt and adjusted her white, button down shirt. She picked up another file she needed her assistant to fax and started towards the door. She took a hold of the door knob, pause, then opened it.

As soon as Jillian stepped out of her office, she felt both set of Dixon eyes slide down her. She took a deep breath and forced her eyes on her assistant. She knew Merle would check her out but she was a little surprised that Daryl was. She was his least favorite person in the world, she knew that. She handed the file to her assistant and gave her some short instructions then turned back to the brothers. Merle had a smirk plastered on his face. Daryl's eyes were still traveling down her legs. Jillian glanced down at her high heels then back at the brothers.

" Ready, Mr. Dixon?" She asked. Her voice made Daryl's eyes snap up to her face. His cheeks flushed as he frowned. He was checking her out. Her stomach dropped but she forced a smile.

" I'm always ready for you, Darling." Merle said.

Jillian fought to not roll her eyes and walked into her office. She waited by the door as the brothers walked in and took seats in front of her desk. Merle's jeans were dirty and he was wearing a black AC/DC shirt with a few holes in it. Daryl had tan cargo pants with a light blue, sleeveless shirt. It never surprised her how they didn't even seem to try to dress nice for his meetings. Jillian frowned as she closed the door and walked around them to her desk.

" Okay," She said with a sigh as she sat down. " Mr. Dixon,"

" Merle." He said. She looked at him then down at the papers in front of her.

" Merle, I have been getting a lot of calls about you." She said. Her eyes shifted over to Daryl quickly. His eyes were on her top. She wanted to reach up and fix it. She should have known better then to wear a shirt buttoned so low in front of them. She cleared her throat and looked back at Merle.

" What kind of calls are those, Darling?" Merle asked. Jillian frowned.

" Please do not call me that. My name is Mrs. Winters or Jillian." She said. She felt Daryl's eyes come back to her face and knew he was frowning again. " I have been getting calls that you have been visiting the bars."

" So my brother can't work all day in the sun then come home and enjoy a beer?" Daryl snapped. Jillian fought to not sigh as she turned her deep blue eyes to his light blue eyes.

" No, he can not. He can work all day in the sun, come home and enjoy tea, coffee, milk, water, juice, anything but alcohol if he wants to stay out of jail." She said. Daryl linked his hands together and sat back in the chair.

" Whatever." He muttered softly as he looked away. Jillian felt her jaw tighten as she looked back at Merle.

" Can we just get your drug test done now?" She asked. Merle nodded with the same smirk he always had.

" I'm ready when you are." He said.

Jillian's assistant took Merle out to the clinic for the test while Jillian and Daryl waited in her office. She could feel the anger and hate coming from him. She needed him to understand she wasn't the bad guy and that if he wanted to help keep his brother with him, he'd have to stop him from drinking. She wanted to appeal to his love for his brother.

" Look, Mr. Dixon," Daryl's eyes went to her face and he frowned. " I'm not the bad person here and I'm not saying Merle is either, but if you want him to stay out of jail you are going to have to help him. If I keep getting these calls I'm going to have to order him to wear an alcohol monitoring device and if he gets caught drinking, he will be back in jail. I have no control over that, this is all on him." She explained.

" He ain't a criminal." Daryl snapped.

" I understand that he is here because he has had three DUI's and I understand that there are far worst people out there but the law is the law. I can't control that and I can't change that. I don't want to put him away but I will if I have too." Jillian said. Daryl suddenly sat forward then.

" Get the fuck off his back!" He almost yelled. Jillian sighed and refused the need to rub her eyes.

" I need your help to keep him out of jail, that's all I'm asking." She said. He sat back and kept his mouth tight as he looked away. He rested his arm on her chair's arm for a minute. Then he raised his hand to his chin and rubbed it with his finger.

" I ain't doing shit for you." He snapped.

" Don't do it for me, do it for your brother." She said. He looked at her quickly then looked away again. He dropped his arm and sighed. He had nothing else to say to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jillian was had three bags packed in her car. She had a tent and sleeping bags in the trunk as well as canned food and coolers full of food and water. She was going on a much needed two week vacation with her friends. They were going camping and she was excited. She loved camping and hadn't taken a vacation in two years. She was going to leave in the morning and hoped the crazy news reports would be over with by the time she left.

She locked up her apartment and walked to the parking lot. She was going to meet with her friends at a local bar and have a few drinks. She needed them after the Dixon meeting earlier that day. Jillian pulled out of the parking spot and drove away. It was around nine a night and she wasn't expecting too much traffic so when she pulled out to the main road, she was shocked. People were everywhere.

It took a half hour for her to get to the bar when it should have taken her ten minutes. She slowly pulled into a parking space and stared in horror. The windows of the bar had blood and bloody hand prints all over them. There were a few people on the ground and some other people over them. She shook her head as her hand came to her mouth. They couldn't be eating them, that couldn't really be what she was seeing. Suddenly both doors of the car was ripped open causing Jillian to scream.

" Shut the fuck up, woman!" Daryl snapped as he pushed her farther into the car. He slid into her drivers seat as Merle got in on the other side. " Shut up or they will notice us!" Both brothers slammed the doors shut and locked them.

" Well fancy meeting you here." Merle said. Jillian looked from one brother to another as Daryl started driving her car.

" What the fuck is happening?" Jillian asked in a panic.

" People done flipped out that what's the fuck is happening!" Daryl snapped.

" Where are we going?" She got out as tears started down her cheeks. Her voice was surprising low and calm.

" We are going to our trailer to get some shit then going some place safe." Merle said. Daryl was driving like a manic so Jillian had a death grip on the dash board.

" Ain't you listen to the radio?" Daryl asked.

" New says people are killin and eatin other people, like zombies or something." Merle said.

" What the hell you got all this shit in your car for?" Daryl snapped again.

" I was going camping." She said as they turned down a street.

" Oh you going camping alright." Daryl said.

It didn't take long for them to reach the Dixon trailer. Daryl told Jillian not to drive off but to lock her doors. They were going to throw their stuff in her car since she had more room then he'd have in his truck. There were alarms going off all over the place and her heart was racing. She grabbed her cell phone and tried all of her friends but no calls were going through. She started flipping through the radio. She started to cry again as she listened to people screaming and crying through the news stories. Daryl and Merle were flying in and out of the trailer throwing things in the back of a truck and the trunk of her car. Daryl was frowning every time they meant eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

_* please review and let me know what you think! Thanks for the reviews I have been getting! I cant take credit for Jillian being Merle's probation officer, the idea came form Aownr, lol! Let me know what you think about my switching between Daryl's POV and regular writing.* _

Daryl's point of view:

Merle and I finished packing up and came out of the trailer. Merle locked the door while I almost ran to her car. She was sitting just where I left her, her hand on the dial of her radio and tears coming down her face. I was pissed, I didn't have time to deal with a crying female. I knocked on her window since she locked up her doors. She jumped and looked at me like she forget I had just stolen her and her car. She slid over to the drivers side of car and rolled her window down.

" You gonna follow us?" I asked her.

" Where are we going?" She asked me in a small voice. Her eyes were shining and looked like stars. I shook my head and told myself to knock it off.

" Got a place in the mountains Merle and I used to camp at, got a lake and stream." I told her.

" Will it be safe?" She asked.

" How the hell am I supposed to know?" I snapped, I was losing my patience. To my surprise, Jillian frowned and narrowed her eyes at me.

" Listen to me, Daryl Dixon! I just learned the fucking world ended and people are eating each other! The least you can do is lose that shitty tone of voice you always use on me. I'm tired of hearing it! Now are we going to be safe or not?" She snapped at me. It shocked me, she ain't ever talked to me like that. She was always nice and quiet with me no matter how nasty or loud I'd been with her.

" I guess it's safe." Was all I could think to say. She nodded then.

" Then let's go. The radio says the city isn't safe anymore." Then she rolled up her window and started her car up again.

I walked back to my truck then looked back at her quickly. I shook my head then climbed in. I started it up and waited until she backed up. Then I backed up my truck and started down the road. She stayed on my ass the whole time. I think she thought I was gonna try and lose her but I wasn't gonna. My mama taught me better then that. She taught me to take of someone who couldn't do it themselves and I didn't know if she could. I didn't like her but I couldn't just hand her off to the walkers, my mama would have killed me if she was still alive.

Once we got out of town the traffic wasn't bad. Didn't see anyone when we were driving through the back roads. Jillian followed me through the winding roads and into the grass as I drove to my brother's and mine's usually campin place. it was just about two hours outside of the city and back far enough that no one would be able to see it from the road. I parked the truck and she parked her car beside me then we all got out. Merle had grabbed our weapons.

" What should we do, Brother?" Merle asked as he leaned against the truck. He rested his arms on the bed of truck while Jillian was standing at her trunk. I glanced at her then back at my brother. I shook my head.

" The hell if I know." I said.

" Maybe we should sleep in our cars tonight. It's too dark to look around and make sure none of those things are out here and it wouldn't be safe to set our stuff up right now." She said. Merle grinned at me.

" Smart and sexy, I love it." He said. I groaned and rubbed my chin.

" Yeah, I guess that's a good idea. Can set up our shit tomorrow then figure out what's going on." I said. Jillian crossed her arms over her chest and took a deep breath as she looked away.

" Got a weapon, Darling?" Merle asked. She shook her head. Merle reached into the bed of my truck and pulled out a bow and some arrows and a gun. " Know how to use either one of these?" Jillian sighed as she looked at him.

" I can use both." I felt my eye brows go up. I never pictured her using a bow and arrow or a gun.

" You sure? Can't take you to the hospital if you shoot yourself." I said. She stalked over to Merle and took the bow and arrows from him.

" I grew up in a small town in Ohio, my dad was a hunter. I won't shoot myself but thanks for you concern." She snapped to me. Merle started to laugh and I knew I was narrowing my eyes at her. Couldn't help it, that's what I do when I'm pissed. That look scared grown ass men but she didn't look scared. Instead, she came around the truck and right over to me. " Don't look at me like that anymore, I don't like it. I didn't like it in my office but I had to put up with it. Out here, I don't have to and I'd hate to accidentally shoot you." She said.

" I brought you out here to help keep you safe, little girl." I said as I leaned down to her. She was tiny, only standing about 5 foot tall. " Don't talk to me like that. If it comes down to you or me and a walker, guess which one of us I gonna save? I will give you a clue, it ain't gonna be you." She took a step closer to her so we were almost touching.

" Then you better run fast because you leave me to them, I will shoot you in the back before they get me, I promise you that." She said. I was so shocked that I didn't know what to say to her. No one talked like that to me. Merle started to laugh again.

" Let's get a fire goin." He said.

" Don't cross me, Daryl." She snapped low. " I was nice to you because I had to be. I don't have to be nice now." Then she spun around and started helping my brother. I was too stunned to move for a few minutes.

We built a fire and sat by it for hours without talking. Every sound made us look around. I sat by my brother while she sat across from us. She kept trying her phone but I guess she wasn't getting anything. After a while she sighed as she crossed her arms over her chest. I knew I was staring at her but I couldn't stop, I didn't want to stop. The fire made her look beautiful, her skin looked like it was glowing. I might not have liked her but I was still a man and she was still a woman with a great ass and tits and I hadn't been laid in five months.

" Phones are down." She said as she looked up at us. " World's really over, I guess."

" Government will fix it, they fucked it, they will fix it." Merle said as he leaned back. She shook her head.

" Merle, people were eating other people, alive. Even if the government does fix whatever it is that is going on, it's gonna take a while. Haven't you ever seen a zombie movie?" Jillian asked.

" This ain't a movie." I said. She shook her head as she looked at me.

" No, it's not. It's a nightmare. If it was the movies I'd be sitting on a beach with Capt Morgan in one hand and hot guy at my side. Instead, I'm in the middle of the fucking woods getting ready to sleep in my car." She snapped.


	4. Chapter 4

_* please review and let me know what you think! Thanks for the reviews I have been getting! Let me know what you think about my switching between Daryl's POV and regular writing.* _

Jillian sat on the ground then next morning, her back against her car. She was on the driver's side of the car so she couldn't see the Dixon brothers. She was brushing her teeth as she let the night flow over her. She was rational person, she thought. She didn't give in to her fears and believe in things like UFO's and vampires. But here the world was being taken over by zombies. Somewhere around midnight her radio went to the emergency broadcast system but that only lasted for about an hour before that too went out.

With a sigh she finished brushing her teeth then brushed her hair and threw it up into a messy bun. She stood up, brushed off her jeans, then turned around, find herself face to face with Daryl. He was leaning against his truck door, brushing his teeth. He paused in his movements as his eye brows went up at the sight of her.

" What the fuck are you looking at?" She snapped before she walked away with a bag in her hand.

She needed a shower but since that was out of the question she was going to find some peace and quiet and use the baby wipes she had brought. She just needed to get far enough away from the brothers so she could wipe down without the fear of them watching her. She didn't think Daryl would but she was sure Merle would try and get a glance at her.

She walked through the woods until she found a small clearing. She looked around then set the bags, the bow and arrows on the ground. She unzipped the bag and took out the baby wipes. She took out another set of clothes and laid them out. Then she sat down on the ground and started wiping herself down. She knew tears were streaming down her face but she couldn't stop them. She thought she had cried all her could during the night but she was wrong.

She took a deep breath to calm herself then wiped her face. That was going to be the last time she let herself cry, she promised herself. She needed to figure out what was going on and how to stay alive until things settled down. She stood up and pulled her shirt off. She covered her breasts and turned to pick up a clean shirt. Jillian looked up and saw Daryl standing not far away from her. He dropped his eyes at the same time she whipped around again. She could tell he was blushing and knew she had just caught him looking at her.

" What the fuck are you doing!" She snapped.

" You can't just go off into the woods alone, ain't safe." Daryl said. She glanced behind her and saw that he had turned around.

" Oh as you came out here and watched me undress to keep me safe? How touching!" She snapped as she grabbed her bra and shirt. She turned her back to him and quickly got dressed.

" How the fuck was I supposed to know you'd be out here stripping?" Daryl snapped. " Get your ass dressed and get back to camp. Merle's making breakfast."

" Get out of here so I can finish changing." She said.

" I got my back to you, I can't see nothing." He called. " Hurry the fuck up, I'm starving!"

Jillian stripped her jeans off and put on a fresh pair then she packed up her stuff and stormed over to him. She was used to standing up for herself, she had been small her whole life and had picked on a lot. She was going to make an impact on him, let him know Daryl Dixon couldn't push her around and he didn't scared her. When she walked passed him, she hit him on arm with her shoulder and made him stumble slightly.

" Oh, sorry." She called back.

" Fucking bitch." She head him mutter before he started walking after her.

Jillian knew it was a childish act but she felt herself smile. He had unnerved her when he came into the office before. He had been rude and mean to her and she hadn't been able to say a thing back to him. She had had to be nice and professional to him. Now she could treat him as he treated her, she could say whatever she wanted to him.

She made it back to their little campsite in no time and tossed her bag into the backseat of her car. She could feel Daryl staring at her as he came up behind her. He was walking quietly and not talking but she could almost feel his anger. She was used to his anger. He followed her over to the fire but didn't say anything. Jillian sat down on the log she was using the night before so she was facing Merle.

" Good morning, Darling." Merle said. She shook her head.

" Please do not call me that. I don't like it, alright?" She said. Merle smirked as Daryl sat down beside him.

" Alright, Jillian." He said. " We all got to get through this together so we might as well get along." He said. " You got eggs in all that stuff you brought? Cuz I'm making bacon and coffee." Jillian sighed and stood up.

" Yeah, I actually do have eggs. I'll get them." She said. Then she got up and walked back over to her car. She opened the trunk and opened one of the coolers. She pulled out a dozen eggs, then shut the trunk and walked back over to them. " Do you want me to make them?" She asked.

" Well that would be nice, Dar...Jillian." Merle said. She smiled shyly at them.

" Ah, I can only make scrambled eggs. I don't really know how to cook." She said. Merle and Daryl looked at each other then back at her.

" Ain't women born knowing how to cook?" Daryl asked. She frowned and shook her head.

" No, we have to be taught how to cook and I wasn't interested in learning. Much like how you weren't interested in leaning manners." She snapped. Daryl frowned back at her.

" You got a smart, little mouth on you." Daryl said. " You should learn to keep it shut!"

" Enough!" Merle yelled at them, making both jump and look at him. " I get it, you both have huge dicks! Damn woman," He said as he looked at her, " You always seemed so nice at the office, what the hell is your problem?" Then he turned and looked at Daryl. " And you stop giving her shit! We are all we got left, if we want to figure out what's going on in the world and stay alive. We have to take care of each other so shut your mouths!" Jillian dropped her eyes to the fire and sighed.

" You're right, I'm sorry." Jillian said. " I forgot my manners. I'm sorry." She said softly. Daryl sighed and let his shoulders sag.

" Sorry." Was all he said.

Jillian started cooking the eggs and neither one of them spoke They stayed quiet as they ate and drank their coffee. They cleaned up the breakfast and then Daryl and Merle decided to take a look around, they wanted to make sure no walkers were around. Jillian agreed to set their tents up while they were gone. She kept the bow and arrows close to her the whole time. She was nervous about being alone but didn't voice it. She wanted to seem brave in front of them. She was scared that is she let her fear show, Daryl would use it against her.


	5. Chapter 5

_* I'm not following the story line! please review and let me know what you think! Thanks for the reviews I have been getting! Let me know what you think about my switching between Daryl's POV and regular writing.* _

Daryl's point of view:

After a few hours I was sure that no walkers were around our camp so I decided to head back. Merle had disappeared in the woods but I wasn't worried, he could take care of himself. I put my cross bow over my right shoulder and dredged through the woods. It was hot and I was sweating. I just wanted a drink and to sit down for a while. As I came up on the clearing we were parked at, I looked up and saw Jillian standing on top of her car. I stopped in my tracks. She had her bow and an arrow pointed right at me.

" What the fuck are you doing?" I shouted to her. She let the arrow go and I didn't have time to duck. It swooshed past me, making me jump. I turned around and saw a walker falling backwards with her arrow in it's eye. I looked back at her as she slipped off her car.

" You better start paying attention to what's going on around you." Jillian said. She walked up to me and sighed as she looked down at the thing. I couldn't even talk. She reached down and grabbed the arrow. She yanked it out of the walkers head and smiled at me. " I scored the first point." Then she walked back to the camp without another word to me.

She leaned down and wiped the arrow off into the grass. I watched in shock as she walked back to the fire like nothing had happen. I had been roaming around in the woods with a hard on after seeing her bare back and then her flat, tight stomach. The way she had been holding her hands against her tits to hide them from me, only turned me on more. I could see the top of them and couldn't stop staring at her cleavage. She had two tattoos on her lower back and another one on the left side of her stomach. I wasn't sure what the tattoos were of. Now that I'd seen she shoot that walker then yank the arrow out of it's head I had ragin hard on. That was one of the hottest things I had ever seen.

I turned and went back into the woods as fast as I could. I couldn't go sitting in front of her with my dick scratching against my zipper. I need some place private and away from her cuz I knew it wasn't gonna go away on it's own. I was pissed that that stupid woman had gotten under my skin, stood up to me, yelled at me, stripped in front of me and then saved my life. To make matters worst now I was going to have to jack off to her in the middle of the woods like a teenage boy.

End of Daryl's point of view.

Jillian watched Daryl storm back into the woods. She frowned but shrugged her shoulders. She guessed he couldn't handle a woman saving his life. She laughed herself. What was she supposed to do, just let him be eaten in front of her? She didn't like him but she didn't want him dead. She had been Merle's probation officer for the past six months, she'd been seeing the Dixon boys once or twice a week during that time and she just couldn't let him be killed. She sighed to herself as she sat down by the fire and waited for the boys to come back.

Merle came back an hour later and announced his half of the woods were clear. Jillian showed him the walker and they were deciding what to do about it when Daryl came back. Jillian looked up at him but he won't look at her. His face was flushed but she didn't know if it was because of the heat or because he was angry with her. The Dixon brothers decided to burn the walker.

Jillian took some of the wood from their fire and they started another fire farther away from their campsite. Merle and Daryl dragged the walker over to the new fire then the three of them stood back while they watched it burn. Merle stood with his hand on the back of his neck, Jillian had her arms crossed over her chest, and Daryl stood with his weight on his right leg and his cross bow over his right shoulder, she was in between them. None of them felt like talking as they watched the walker burn. It was Merle who finally spoke.

" Should we pray?" He asked. Jillian shook her head.

" It's not going to do any good. Hoping and praying right now just seems like a waste of time." She said softly. Daryl glanced at her, then back at the walker. He was thinking the same thing.

Jillian gave them both some purell to clean their hands and Merle chuckled at her when she pulled it out. She just shrugged her shoulders with a smile while they cleaned up. Then they sat by the fire and she started messing with her phone again. After a while she tossed the phone into the fire without a word. Merle and Daryl looked up at her but she shrugged her shoulders again.

" The phone isn't working, the radios are done, guess the world is really over." She said.

" You thinking about your family?" Merle asked. She shook her head.

" I don't have any family. My dad died when I was 18, it was just him and me." Jillian said.

" You ain't got a mom?" Daryl asked her. Merle and Daryl were both sitting on the ground, leaning against the log they had dragged over.

" I'm sure I do somewhere but she took off when I was 7 and never came back." Jillian said.

" So you grew up in Ohio, how'd you end up in Georgia?" Merle asked. Jillian sighed and stared into the fire.

" After my dad died I just picked up and left. All my friends went off to college, I didn't at the time so I didn't see the point of staying there. I sold our house and packed shit up and left." She said. " I came here, enrolled in college and that's that."

Things continued like that for them for the next two weeks. They sat around the fire, talking, getting to know each other better and searching the woods. When the food started to go bad, they decided to bury it so the smell won't bring any animals or walkers around. Daryl and Jillian barely spoke to each other. Jillian caught him watching her a few times and she tried to ignore how it made her stomach feel. He'd watch her walk and bend down, he watched her washing clothes at the lake, and he watched as she messed with her hair. He watched almost everything she did.

Daryl knew she didn't know but he had caught her watching him as well. He was cutting some wood with his axe and saw her out of the corner of his eye. She was sitting on the log, watching him openly. He didn't think she never realize she was doing it. Every Time he raised his arms to swing the axe, he could almost hear her suck in her breath. He couldn't help but smirk to himself. He spend hours watching her, thinking she was hot, it was about time she stared at him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

After their first two weeks, Merle was hunting in the woods when Daryl and Jillian heard a sound they hadn't heard since the world ended. She was reading by the fire while he was cleaning his cross bow when the sound of cars reached them. Jillian's head snapped up at the same time his did. They locked eyes together.

" Do you hear that?" She almost whispered. He nodded.

They both jumped up and ran to his truck. He yanked the tail gate down and climbed in. He reached down and took a hold of her arm to help her up. He grabbed his binoculars as they carefully walked past Merle's bike. Daryl climbed to the top of the cab and held his hand down to her. Jillian held her breath as they looked at each other. He motioned with his head towards the sound. She slipped her hand into his and Daryl pulled her up. Her hand was small in his and her skin was unbelievably soft. He dropped her hand and they turned towards the road.

" What do you see?" Jillian asked as he looked through the binoculars. Daryl's mouth formed a tight line as his eyes followed the old RV and two cars. He jumped when she started tugging on his arm. He looked down at her. " Dixon, what do you see?" She asked, keeping her hand on his arm.

" It's people." He said when he looked back at the cars.

" People?" She asked. " Should we go and single them?" She asked. Daryl dropped his arms and looked at her fully then.

" We can see what they want but you stay by me or Merle, understand? People ain't gonna be acting right. They might try and take what we have..." He paused before he spoke again. " Or you."

" Me? Why would they take me?" She asked. As soon as she said it, she understood what he meant. Her face paled at the thought.

" Just stay by my side or Merle's." Daryl said. Then he climbed down into the bed of the truck and reached up to her. Jillian took his hand and let him help her down.

As soon as they were out of the truck, Daryl took her hand and they started running through the woods, towards the road. They reached the road at the same time Merle did. He had his gun out and they seemed to exchange words together without talking. Merle looked at Jillian but her eyes were glued to the road.

" Keep her with ya. If they think she's your woman then they are less likely to try and make off with her." Merle said.

" You guys are kind of freaking me out." Jillian said as she looked at him.

" Darling, in times of need men want three things, food, water, and a woman to fuck." Merle said.

" You guys haven't tried anything though." She said as Daryl tighten his hold on her hand. She looked at him but he wasn't looking at her. The RV and cars had come into view.

" That's cuz we know you'll cut our dicks off." Daryl said. " To those men in there you are just a hot piece of ass. Even with the world ending, men gonna see how attractive you are." Merle faced the road but Jillian kept her eyes on Daryl.

" Did you just complement me?" She asked him. Daryl glanced down at her then back at the road.

" Guess I did." She smiled slightly and looked away.

" Thanks, I guess." She said softly. Daryl shrugged his shoulders.

" You know your beautiful, you've seen yourself." He said as the caravan started to slow down. He tugged on her hand, making her look at him again. Daryl looked down into her eyes. " You're my woman. I'm closer to your age so they will believe me over Merle. After we figure out what type of people they are, we ain't got to pretend but for now, you stay by me. They decide to stay with us, you sleep in tent with me and my brother or I stay with you, got it?" She nodded slowly.


	6. Chapter 6

_* Once again, I'm not following the story line. Some people are in my story and some aren't, some are going to live and some aren't. Please review and let me know what you think.*_

Daryl's POV:

I watched as the cars and the RV came to a stop. Two men came out of the cars and started towards us. Both the men were dressed like cops. The one cop put his cop hat on as they walked towards us. I hated it when they did that. It was like they thought that stupid fucking hat would make people listen to them more. Whatever. I tightened my hold of her hand and pulled her closer to her. I was a little surprised when she brought her free hand up and took a hold of my arm. Her hand slid up my arm to my shoulder then she tugged me down slightly. I had to lean down as she stepped up to whisper to me.

" You think they are really cops?" She whispered.

" Don't matter anymore." I whispered back then gave the men my full attention.

" Hello. My name's Rick Grimes." The smaller of the cops said. " This is my friend, Shane Welsh." I nodded.

" Daryl Dixon. This is my woman, Jillian Winters, and my brother, Merle." I said. The other cop started to walk closer to us and I moved my arm behind me a little bit which forced her to be half behind me. I wasn't sure why I felt this need to be protective of her. Her right hand was wrapped up in my left one. I almost jumped when she placed her finger tips of her other hand against my lower back. I think she was trying to comfort me cuz I was tensed.

" We aren't looking for trouble." Shane said. " We got women and children. We are just looking for a safe place to stay."

" How many people you got in there?" Merle asked from his spot against the tree.

" 11." Rick said. Jillian shifted behind me, placed herself against my back as she tugged on my shoulder again. I felt her use my shoulder to lift herself up slightly.

" They have kids, Dixon." She whispered. I nodded as her hand moved to my arm. She started rubbing it and it felt amazing. I felt myself start to relax under her touch almost right away. She was rubbing her fingers against mine.

" We got a camp set up. You can come but you got to leave your weapons in the cars." I said, trying not to be distracted by what she was doing and how close she was to me. If she knew that I had been jacking off to her, she won't have wanted to be that close to me. I was annoyed with myself because of it. But her naked back kept popping up in my mind and once I started thinking about how amazing her skin looked, it was over for me, I had to take care of myself.

" Sounds alright. Should we follow you then?" Rick asked. I nodded as I yelled at myself. I was thinking about her again and had to stop. There was no way I was leaving her alone with these jack asses.

" Yeah. There's enough room between the trees to pull your cars in." I said. Rick nodded.

" Just give us a second to get the cars started then." He said.

As the cops started to walk away, Jillian's hand dropped from my arm. She leaned her head against me and sighed. Her breath against my skin made me shiver. She must of realized what she was doing when I moved because she almost jumped away from me. If I hadn't been gripping her hand she would have been a mile away from me.

" I'm sorry." She said quickly. I glanced at her and saw she was blushing. I fought not to smile as I looked away from her. She looked cute when she blushed. I nodded to Merle and once the cars started up, we led them back to our camp site. I forgot there where two tents set up.

" I'm sleeping with you tonight." I said.

" What?" She asked. She was staring up at me as we walked.

" We got two tents up. They ain't gonna believe that we sleep in one tent with my brother. I ain't gonna touch you." I tried not to snap at her but it pissed me off that she looked upset at the idea of laying beside me. She looked away with a sigh.

" How long are we going to do this?" She asked.

" Until I'm sure they ain't gonna kill us and rape ya." I said.

" You don't even like me, why do you care if they rape me?" She asked softly. I tighten my hand on hers without thinking.

" I don't hate ya." I said. I felt my shoulders drop and felt bad for being so mean to her. " I know you were just trying to help my brother." She sighed again.

" I guess thanks for protecting me then." She said.

The tents weren't hard to move. Merle and I picked them up and moved them away from the fire. We didn't want our tent or hers near the newcomers. They parked their cars then the whole group of people started piling out. I kept a hold of her hand but when she interlaced our fingers I looked at her. She looked up at me with those amazing eyes of hers. She put her hand on my shoulder and I leaned down to let her whisper to me. She came into my chest so her back was to the group.

" This is how boyfriends and girlfriends hold hands." She said. " You want to pull this off, loosen up a little with me. Every time I touch you, you almost jump out of your skin." My eyes shifted behind her and saw some of the people were watching us. I looked back down at her.

" You think they don't believe your my woman?" I asked her. She shook her head.

I don't know what came over me, I still don't. I wasn't thinkin because she was against my chest and she smelled so good. I smelled like sweat and campfire, I knew that much, but she smelled sweet, like honeysuckle. I stared into her eyes then put my hand under her chin. I tilted my head and kissed her. Her other hand came up to my chest as she tensed up slightly. I brushed my tongue to her lips and she opened up for me. I guess I let my male side take over then.

As soon as I let my tongue slide into her mouth, she twisted hers around it. I squeezed her chin as I guided her head to the side so I could kiss her better. She tighten her hold on my shirt and for a few minutes, I forgot that there were other people around. I had never been too into kissing but now I didn't want to stop. I think we would have stay there, making out for a while, if Merle hadn't cleared his throat. She seemed as into it as I was.

" I think they get the picture, brother." He said softly.

I pulled my tongue back into my mouth and she pulled away slightly. We looked at each other then. Her cheeks were flushed and her lips looked a little swollen. Her breathing was deep and slow, like mine. Her eyes were darker then I had ever seen them and I had spent a lot of time looking at her eyes. I dropped my hand from her chin.

" Sorry." I said. My face felt hot and I didn't know if I was blushing or if it was the heat. I tended to blush a lot around her and that pissed me off.

" It's okay." She said softly. " Maybe we should introduce ourselves." She said as she stepped away from me. I was grateful for the distance. She might have kissed me back but if she felt my reaction to her, I was pretty sure she'd be disgusted with me. I knew I was going to have to try and sneak away for a while. I was fucking hard again.

" I guess." I said. She nodded and came to my side, facing the new people who were starting over to us.

" So I thought we should do some introductions." Rick said when he reached us. He was holding hands with a dark haired lady and a kid. Her hair was almost as dark as Jillian's. " This is my wife, Lori and our son Carl." I noticed Jillian and his wife smiled at each other. An older man in a fisherman hat came forward with his hand out.

" I'm Dale." He said. Jillian smiled and they shook hands. I squeezed her hand, making her look at me. I frowned down at her, no need to get friendly with them. I know he saw my look because he stepped back almost right away. Jillian's smile faded as she looked at me.

" Ah, I'm Glenn." A little chinaman said as he stepped forward. I looked at him and tensed up right away. He looked a few years younger then Jillian. She was 29 so I knew he had to be about 25. The kid's eyes went right to her tits and I felt my anger stir. She was wearing a tight, white tank top and a black bra. I had no right to be mad, she wasn't really my woman but I was closer to being her man then he was. He didn't need to look at her like that.

" I'm Jillian." She said as she looked at him. Her smile was pretty and bright. " This is Daryl and Merle." He smiled at her then looked at me. My anger must have been showin on my face cuz his smiled dropped and he backed away. Jillian glanced at me then squeezed my hand hard. I looked at her and she shook her head slightly with a small frown then she looked back at the group.

They finished introducing themselves and I noticed one of the guys was eyeing her and he was married with a kid. His wife introduced him as Ed. He had no shame as his eyes went up and down Jillian's body. She must have noticed too because she moved closer to me and took a hold of my arm again. I looked at her and she was frowning. She squeezed my hand again so I looked at him, meaning to shoot him a look but he was smirking at her, he noticed how uncomfortable he had made her. I looked at his wife but she had her head down. I let go of Jillian's hand and put my arm around her shoulders to pull her against me. He was the man Merle and I had to watch out for. I half expected her to tense up but she put her arm around my waist and rested her head against my chest without hesitation.


	7. Chapter 7

_* Please review! Thanks to my followers! And Sara, I'd let Daryl Dixon take out his sexual impulses out on me! lol*_

The group started to walk away after introductions were made. They were moving to set up their tents. Jillian pulled away from Daryl and crossed her arms over her chest. Ed looked behind him and checked out her again. Jillian frowned and moved so she partly behind Daryl. She finally understood what Daryl and Merle were talking about, understood why people needed to think she was with one of them.

" See the way that Ed's looking at her?" Merle asked his brother. Daryl was frowning and his eyes were narrowed as he watched Ed walking away.

" Yeah." Daryl said.

" Don't be alone around him." Merle said to Jillian.

" Yeah, you don't have to worry about that." She said. " What the hell is his problem?"

" He's gonna find his ass beat if he looks at you like that again." Daryl snapped.

" Why would his wife put up with him looking at another girl like that?" Jillian asked.

" Cuz he beats her." Merle said. Daryl was staring at him still but Jillian was looking at Merle.

" How do you know that?" She asked.

" Watch the way she acts around him. She kept her head down. Bet you find marks under her clothes in the shape of his hands." Merle said. " Darling, I know you can handle yourself with weapons but please watch yourself around him."

XXXXXXXXXXX

It took a while for everyone to get things set up and by the time they were done, it was dinner time. Lori and Andrea helped Jillian cook the dinner for everyone. Merle and Daryl sat together, both watching Ed carefully. His eyes seemed to follow every move Jillian made. She was talking casually the women and didn't seem to notice. Rick and Shane tried to talk with the Dixon brothers but they weren't very talkative so they gave up quickly. Rick and Shane decided to stand guard through the night on top of the RV.

Night came quickly and everyone decided to go to bed early. Jillian was nervous as soon as she remembered Daryl would be coming into her tent with her. She went inside and changed while he went to his tent to grabbed his pillow. He wait outside until she unzipped it then walked in. Neither one of them looked at each other. He zipped the door closed then tossed his pillow besides her.

" You didn't bring your blankets?" She asked. Her tent was tall enough that he could stand straight up. He looked at her makeshift bed then at her.

" I didn't think about it. Besides, they might not notice me bring a pillow here but they would notice if I started hauling blankets around." He said. She sighed.

" I guess we're both grown up, we can sleep beside each other and it not be weird." She said. He nodded, trying not to pay attention to the tight yoga pants and tank top she was wearing. Her yoga pants were dark grey and her top was white. " Do you talk in your sleep?" She asked. He laughed, he hadn't expected her to ask him that. He walked around to the right side of the bed and sat down.

" No. Do you?" He asked as he started undoing his laces. She sighed again and sat down beside him.

" Not really. I mean, I was told I sigh a lot and I toss and turn." Jillian said.

" It don't matter. I didn't hardly sleep last night, truck wasn't comfortable and Merle's a loud sleeper. I'm tired and you can't be as loud as Merle is." He said as he took off his boots.

XXXXXXXX

Jillian and Daryl laid beside each other, each on their backs. Her hands are resting on her stomach while Daryl's were behind his head. They were staring at the top of the tent. She sighed and started drumming her fingers against herself. Daryl glanced at her and looked back at the roof of the tent. They both felt awkward and strange laying beside each other.

" I'm not scared of that Ed." She said softly.

" Didn't think you were." He said.

" I'm used to taking care of myself." She said.

" I can see that." Daryl said. She sighed again and turned onto her right side, facing him. He glanced at her again.

" If he tries to touch me, I will fuck him up. I know how to fight." She said. He couldn't help but to grin as he looked away.

" Might be fun for us to watch." He said. Jillian laughed and rolled onto her left side.

" You just might see it. I know I'm small but I will bite the hell out of his ankles." She said. Daryl didn't say anything for a few seconds. He was imaging her biting the man. He suddenly burst into laughter at the thought. Jillian started laughing too.

" Will you two girls keep it quiet!" They heard Merle yell.

" Sorry, Dad!" Jillian called. They both laughed again then calmed back down. " Good night, Daryl and thanks for watching out for me." He smiled in the darkness.

" Good night, Jillian. Don't let me wake up to you biting my ankles." He said. She started to laugh again at his comment.

" Don't piss me off then." She said.

" I can't promise that.," He said as she snuggled deeper into the blankets.

" Then I can't promise I won't bite you." She said sleepily. He smiled again.

Daryl's point of view:

I have been a light sleeper, the slightest noise could wake me up. I was laying on my back when something hit me in the chest. I jumped awake and my right hand grabbed my cross bow. I had it laying beside me. I looked at my chest and saw her arm. I looked beside me and saw Jillian laying on her side, facing me. She had one hand under her pillow and her other arm cross my chest. Her hand took a hold of my shirt. I usually slept without a shirt on but that night I kept it on so she didn't feel uncomfortable. I watched her sleep for a few minutes. I wondered why she didn't have a boyfriend out there who was worrying about her. I didn't understand how someone who looked like her could be single.

When Merle had been assigned to her, I expected her to be some big bitch. The first visit we had with her completely shocked me. She was petite and so pretty I couldn't talk to her for the first few visits. I couldn't even look at her. I had to make myself hate her, I had to convince myself she only wanted to hurt my brother. I told myself she was just another bitch hiding behind a pretty face. Now here I was, laying beside her, pretending to be her boyfriend and waiting to kiss her again.


	8. Chapter 8

_* Please review! *_

Jillian's entire back was warm and there was a warm weight over her waist. She sighed and snuggle deeper into that warmth. The weight on her waist tightened, making her eyes fly open. She looks down at her waist and saw Daryl's arm was around her. She closed her eyes then turn as slowly as she could. He was tucked up into her. She looked at his face. His hair was sticking up in different places, making her smile. Without thinking she brought her hand to his hair. She started twirling it around gently. She brushed it down on his head, then ran her fingers through it to make it stand up again.

Jillian couldn't deny that she was attracted to him. She had always found the younger Dixon to be hot. She hadn't dated in a while so she chalked her attraction to her being lonely at first. But the more time she was around him, the more she found him handsome. He was man's man. He was rough, mean, and didn't care what anyone thought. She could picture him sitting at home, drink beer and watching a hunting show. She suddenly realized she was playing with his hair and her hand stopped. She picked up his arm as carefully as she could and laid in on the blanket as she slipped away from him. She stood up and went to her bag. She grabbed some jeans and shirt then looked back at Daryl.

When she was sure of he was still sleeping, she quickly changed her clothes then grabbed her toothbrush and tooth paste. She took her hair brush and quietly unzipped the tent. She stepped outside and brushed her teeth then her hair. She ducked back into the tent and dropped the toothbrush and hair brush on her stuff then she zipped it up and walked away.

Daryl's point of view:

As soon as I heard the zipper of the tent for the second time, I let go of the breath I was holding and opened my eyes. When she had started playing with my hair it had taken everything in me to lay still and continue breathing slowly. No girl had ever played with my hair. Her finger tips just slipped along my head and it felt good. It was a nice way to wake up in the morning. A man could get used to that. Ain't nothing wrong with a woman touching a man like that. I stretched and turned on my back. I sighed then got up and grabbed my shoes. I needed to get ready for the day and I wanted to see her, much to my surprise.

I left all my clothes and tooth brush in mine and Merle's tent so when I came out of the tent, I walked up the little ways to where the fire was. Jillian was sitting on the log we were using as a bench with the young kid, named Glenn. She was wearing another damn tank top and it was low cut too, what the hell was wrong with her? Didn't she have any regular shirts? I looked around and didn't see Merle but I did see that jackass Ed making his way to the fire. I picked up my pace to beat him there.

" Hey." I said when I reached her. The kid and Jillian looked up at me. The kid almost jumped up. He muttered he was sorry and walked around to the other side of the fire. I sat down beside her then. "Why the hell ain't you with Merle?" I couldn't help but snap at her. She frowned at me.

" He's hunting, besides, I don't need a babysitter, Dixon." She snapped back at me.

" Oh, trouble in paradise?" Ed's voice came to us then. She tensed up right away and I felt my eyes narrow as I looked at him.

" Ain't no trouble." I said as I put my arm around her shoulders. She moved closer to me and rested her hand on my leg.

" Honey, all women need babysitters." He said. She squeezed my leg hard.

" First off, I am not your honey, and second I don't need a babysitter." She said. He laughed.

" Sweetie, if you didn't need a babysitter then why would your boyfriend need to hold onto you all the time?" He talked to her like she was baby. " Cuz trust me, he doesn't want to be stuck to your side. No man does." Her hand was actually starting to hurt me she was squeezing so hard.

" Do not call me sweetie and you know what, maybe he wants to be around me because he likes to be." She snapped. I noticed Glenn pulled his ball cap over his eyes.

" The only thing a man likes to be around his woman for is for sex and to get their dick sucked, trust me on that. You must be good at both cuz I don't see any other reason for him to be stuck to you like he is. You're hot but you're too mouthy. He should teach you a lesson about that." Ed said. Jillian jumped up to get his face but I stood up and grabbed her by her waist. I yanked her back to me quickly and put her behind me. He was trying to piss her off and it was working.

" You ain't gonna talk to her like that." I said. Ed frowned up at me. " I hang on to her because I want too and you ain't got to be thinking about her what she does with her mouth. That's between me and my woman. Talk to her like that again and I'll be forced to beat your ass." I snapped as the cop came up on us.

" We have a problem here?" He asked. I grabbed Jillian's hand and started pulling her towards our tent.

" You best keep that ass hole in check!" I yelled. " He don't need to talk to my woman like that!"

I yanked her all the way to our tent and unzipped it. I pulled on my arm and brought her forward. I pushed her into the tent with her protesting. I walked in after her and zipped it close. When I faced her, I could tell she was pissed. Her face was flushed and she had placed her hands on her hips. I needed her to understand she couldn't get pissed at him, she didn't need to interact with him.

" What the hell, Daryl! You should have let me handle myself with him! Now I really look like I need you to baby-sit me!" She snapped at me.

" You ain't needing to talk back to him like that. He's lookin to piss you off." I said.

" Well he did." She said as she crossed her arms over her chest. " He's so rude I just want to punch him." She said as she looked away. I smiled at her.

" Or maybe just bite his ankles." I said. She glanced at me then reached out and pushed me by my shoulder.

" Don't make fun of me." She said. I took a hold of both of her shoulders and looked down at her.

" He's looking for a reason for you to mad at him then he can justify putting his hands on you." I said to her. " Don't give him one. I don't want to have to kill him." She shook me off but was smiling as she moved to the tent door.

" If any one's going to kill him, it's going to be me." She said as she unzipped the door.

" Jillian." I warned. She sighed and faced me then.

" I got it, okay?" She said. " I'm not going to get in his face. I just really hate him thinking I need a man to protect me."

" Would it be so bad?" I asked. I knew the answer. She wasn't like other girls. She wanted to take care of herself, she didn't want a man to take care of her.

" Yeah it would. I have spend my whole life proving I could take care of myself. I have defended myself to criminals and now you want some wife beater to think I'm worthless." She said.

" You ain't worthless and you know it. Who the fucks cares what he thinks?" I said. We stood there in silence for a few seconds before I spoke again. " You know, sometimes a man wants to feel like his woman needs him for something."

" You aren't really my man." She said softly.

" Then who do you want having your back against him? Maybe that little chinaman?" I asked. I felt kind of bad because I could hear the anger in my voice. But she was right, I wasn't really her man. She actually smiled up at me.

" I'm not sure he'd know what to do in a fight. I kind of seeing him crying in a corner somewhere." She said. " And as far as him being behind me..." She paused as if thinking about what to say then her smile brighten again. " I'm pretty sure he wouldn't know what to do if he was behind me." Her comment took me by surprise. It must have shown on my face because she started to laugh as she unzipped the tent.

" You're kind of an angry girl." I said as I followed her outside. She waited for me to zip it back up.

" Yeah, I kind of have a bad temper. I usually have it under control better but I guess with the world ending and people eating other each, my control is snapping." She said as she took my hand.

" Your temper is almost as bad as mine." I said as we started walking back to the fire. She shrugged her shoulders.

" I know. I'm trying not to completely lose it." She said.

" Well try harder. You might not be scared of him but you should be. He hits his wife, he will think nothing of hitting you and if he does that then Merle and I are going to have to kill him." I said. She laughed, completely surprising me.

" My probation officer side is telling me to stay away from you." She said.

" And your other side?" I asked. She laughed again and shook her head. I looked at her and she was blushing again. I changed my mind, she wasn't cute when she blushed, she was smokin hot.

" I'm going to talk to the girls." She said, changing the subject. She dropped my hand and hurried over to the blond girls standing by the RV. I knew my eyes were on her ass and I couldn't take them away, of course, I didn't really want to either.


	9. Chapter 9

_* Please review! *_

After everyone got their tents set up and their stuff put away, Jillian made her way back to Daryl who was sitting by the fire with Merle. They were sitting on the log bench, watching everyone and taking things in. She was going to take the women and kids to the lake and wanted to Dixon brothers to know where she was going. She felt annoyed at having to check in with them but she understood. She was confident she could handle herself against Ed but she didn't really want to have too. She was glad to know they had her back.

" Hey, we are going to the lake." She said.

" Where's that Ed?" Daryl asked her.

" I'm not sure, maybe in his tent. You want me to go check for you?" She asked, trying to keep the anger out of her voice.

" Not funny to joke about him." Merle said as he sharped his knife on a rock.

" Shut up. You know, sharping your knife on a rock makes you look like a crazed mountain man." She said. Merle paused and looked at her.

" Do I look crazy?" He asked. Jillian smiled and laughed.

" A little bit you do. Besides, you know you're not supposed to have weapons." She said.

" Ah, Jillian, you aren't gonna go all probation officer on me, are you?" Merle asked.

" No, I think you'd like that too much." She said as she placed her hands on her hips. Merle smiled.

" I do kind of like you telling me what to do." He said. " You didn't happen to bring your handcuffs with you, did you?" Jillian burst into laughter as she started walking away.

" If I did, I wouldn't be sharing them with you, Merle Dixon!" She called. Merle laughed then went back to his knife.

" You shouldn't talk to her like that." Daryl said.

" Why's that, Brother?" Merle asked.

" She's supposed to be my woman. You weren't talk to her like that if she was." He said as he watched her walk.

" She ain't really your woman, you know. You taking this kind of serious, ain't ya?" Merle asked. Daryl frowned harder.

" I'm gonna follow her." He said as he stood up.

" You ain't got to worry about her right now. She's with those women. He ain't gonna do anything where other people can see him. She's fine." Merle said. Daryl looked down at his brother then back at Jillian as she started to disappear over the hill with the other girls. " You like her." Daryl sat down and stared into the fire.

" You don't know what you're talking about." He muttered.

" I know you, lil brother. You like her." Merle said.

XXXXXXXXX

" So you're dating that Daryl?" Andrea asked Jillian as they walked down to the lake. Jillian nodded.

" Yeah." She said. She hadn't expected anyone to ask questions about them.

" How long you guys been together?" Andrea asked.

" About 6 months now." Jillian said.

" How long you guys been here?" Amy asked.

" 2 weeks, I think." She said. " They came here camping and knew it was safe."

" You guys haven't seen any walkers here?" Lori asked.

" No. Not one and Merle and Daryl are in the woods for hours during the day." She said. " How do you guys all know each other?"

" We are all from town. Rick and I lived next to Dale so we knew him. Shane and Rick worked together and are best friends." Lori said.

" Andrea and I lived across town. Carol and Ed lived somewhere in town but they won't say where and we found Glenn along the way." Amy said.

Daryl's point of view:

After about an hour I think, I saw Jillian and the girls walking back to camp. It felt like a weight was coming off my shoulders when I saw her, when I knew she was fine. Merle had decided to go out hunting for dinner and tried to talk me into going but I wasn't leaving her alone. She must have know I was staring at her because she looked up at me. I was sitting right where she left me. Dale and Shane were in the roof of the RV, Rick and Glenn were sitting at the fire with me. They tried to talk to me but I wasn't in the mood so they stopped quickly. I was guessin that Ed and his family where in their tent cuz I hadn't seen them in a while.

I stood up as she started towards me. I liked her, Merle was right, I liked her. I didn't see how anyone could not be attracted to her. She was stunning to look like and I liked her personality. I liked the way she carried herself, I even liked her temper and how she stood up to me. I liked the angry look she sometimes got in her eyes when she talked to me. I really liked the way her lips felt against mine.

" Can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked when she reached me.

" Yeah." I said. She took my hand and we started walking to our tent. She came in close to me so we could talk without anyone hearing us.

" The girls were asking me questions so here's the deal, we have been together for six months. We meant at a bar. We didn't live together and you work construction with Merle." She said.

" You think fast." I said. She smiled as we reached our tent.

" Well, I knew what he did but I didn't know what you did, I always thought you just worked together because you always came in with him. I didn't think he'd like it if they knew he had been in trouble with the law so I left that part out." She said. " I just wanted you to know so if anyone says anything, you can go along with what I said." Jillian said. She looked at me then.

" So we meant at a bar then." I said. She nodded.

" You asked me out and that was that, we have been together even since."

" You don't seem like the type of girl to meet a man at the bar and go home with him." I said. She smiled again and I felt my pulse pick up. Her smiles changed her entire face. Her eyes would lighten up and she looked completely happy and at ease.

" I never said I went home with you. You asked me out and I said yes. You took me on a date, I didn't go home and fuck you, Daryl Dixon." She said. It was my turn to smile then.

" And where did we go?" I asked. She looked confused for a few minutes before she shook her head.

" I..ah..I don't know. I hadn't thought that hard about it. I guess where ever you take other girls out on dates." She said. I realized how much unlike her I was.

" I didn't go out on dates." I said, my voice dropping.

" Then how did you meet girls?" She asked. Sometimes I thought she asked questions without thinking first.

" I didn't meet girls and take them on dates." I answered. She frowned as she looked confused again.

" Then you just never had girlfriends?" She asked.

" Not many." I said. Something came over her face then.

" So you just did one night stands?" She asked. I looked away from her, letting my eyes go to the new camp.

" Yeah, pretty much." I said. She sighed and crossed her arms over her chest.

" I never had a one night stand." She said. My eyes went back to her face. I wasn't surprised, she was too good for that kind of shit. She deserved better than that.

" I'm not surprised." I said.

" What the hell does that mean? I could have had one, if I wanted too." She snapped at me.

" It doesn't mean anything." I said. I couldn't understand why she seemed mad at me. She shrugged her shoulders and looked away from me.

" Anyway, that's the story of us." She said. I looked over the group and saw Glenn looking at her. I frowned and looked at her. She wasn't looking at him but I didn't care. I pulled her to me and kissed her without thinking. She struggled against me for a minute.

" Chinaman's watching." I said against her lips. " You best kiss me unless you want Ed to find out your a single woman."

That was all it took. She brought her hands to either side of my face and tilted her head. She parted her lips and this time, her tongue came into my mouth, the shock of it went through my entire body. I knew I groaned into her mouth but I couldn't help it. She was an amazing kisser. She slowly twisted her little tongue around mine and drew it into her mouth where she started sucking it lightly. My arms wrapped around her waist and I squeezed her. She had to know I was turned on, she had to feel how hard I was because she was pressed completely me. She slowly ended the kiss and I opened my eyes to look at her.

The transformation in her beautiful face was stunning. Her eyes were full closed, her cheeks were flushed again and her lips were still parted. Her breath was fast and her hands were still on my cheeks. She sighed loudly and almost looked as turned on as I was. But the spell was broken quickly. She shook her head and looked at me. Her cheeks flushed an even deeper shade or red and I knew I was grinning at her.


	10. Chapter 10

_* Please review! *_

That night, everyone was sitting around the fire, some talking quietly, others staring into the fire. Jillian was sitting on the ground in between Daryl and Merle. They all had their backs against the bench log and were all staring into the fire. Both Merle and Daryl had their legs out in front of them. Both had their arms and elbows resting on log while Jillian was sitting indian style. Rick and Shane were on top of the RV again. Dale sitting directly across of Merle, Glenn was across from Daryl, Andrea and Amy were sitting on the other side of the fire on Merle's left and across from Lori and Carl. Ed was walking up and flopped down in between Dale and Glenn. He was smirking as he stared at Jillian. She felt herself tense up.

Merle noticed first as Daryl was lost in his own mind. Merle reach behind Jillian and tapped Daryl's shoulder. Daryl looked over Jillian's head at his brother who motioned with his head. Daryl looked towards Ed then at Jillian. She was frowning, sending daggers with her eyes to him. Daryl sat up and put his arm around her shoulders. Jillian allowed him to pull her against his chest. He stared Ed down hard as he kissed the top of her head. Ed actually paled and swallowed hard under Daryl's eyes before he looked away.

" That fucking asshole needs his eyes popped out." Daryl whispered into her hair. She tilted her head up and smiled at him. He leaned down so she could whisper to him.

" Maybe we could glue them shut when he's sleeping. Can you image the panic he'd feel when he tried to open them?" She asked. He started to laugh, making Merle look at them. He smiled as he watched the two of them start to whisper back and forth, both taking turns to laugh. He looked back to the fire.

" You're mean." Daryl whispered.

" You have no idea. I'd love nothing more then to waltz over there and punch him right in the mouth." She whispered.

" How did you get to be a probation officer with an attitude like that?" He asked. She shrugged.

" I was good at hiding it." She said. He smiled and laughed again.

" Maybe we could drown him." He said. " You lure him out to the water then I will jump out and grab him."

They continued to whisper together and laugh about what they wanted to do to Ed. After a while they settled in together and fell into a comfortable silence. He kept his mouth against the side of her head, she was nestled up against him, even bring her legs close to his lap. He brought his hand to her legs and pulled them against him more, holding her to him as he started rubbing her outer thigh without thinking. Jillian readjusted herself so her head was laying against his shoulder. She sighed and closed her eyes. It had been a long time since she had cuddled with anyone and Daryl was more comfortable then she thought he'd be. The arm he had around her shoulders started playing with her hair. He let his finger tips glide down her back as he twisted her hair around.

She sighed and seemed to be completely relaxed against him. He was surprised at hold comfortable he was feeling. He was warm and started to get sleepy. He had never been much of a cuddlier but she brought it out in him. She made him want to carry her to their tent and be wrapped around her the entire night. He shook his head lightly at his thoughts. He didn't want to be wrapped around her, he wanted to be wrapped up in her. He wanted to be on top of her, inside her, his hands in her hair as he moved against her. She looked up at him at his movements.

" What?" She asked softly. He looked down at her.

" What?" He asked.

" You shook your head. What are you shaking your head for?" She asked. He hadn't realized he had done it.

" Ah, just tired. Trying not to fall asleep." He lied.

" Then go to bed." Jillian said.

" Oh yeah, and leave you out here? No." He said as he looked away. She sighed and he expected a fight. Instead Jillian stood up and took his hand. She tugged on it til he stood up.

" Well I think we are going to bed." Jillian said. A chorus of nights followed them as they started towards their tent, each in their own worlds.

Daryl's point of view:

I waited outside the tent while she changed her clothes. I was kind of glad Ed was leering at her because it gave me an excuse to keep our ' relationship' going. Her soft voice let me know I could come in and I found her sitting on the bed, brushing her hair. She'd be washing it in the lake and I loved the smell of her soap. I walked to my side of the bed and sat down. I heard her start to get comfortable as I undid my laces.

I laid down beside her as she sighed. She was laying on her left side, not facing me. I wanted to touch her, my hands almost hurt because I wanted to touch her so bad. I laid on my left side, watching her breath. I thought she might actually like me. She responded to me both times I kissed her, she cuddled into me, she held my hand as tightly as I held hers. I was surprised at myself because I was always a confident man until I meant her. I never had a problem picking up a girl at the bar and taking her to my truck or going to her place and now I couldn't even reach out and touch the girl laying beside me.

" Thank you, again." She said softly.

" For what?" I asked.

" For helping me with Ed." She said. I smiled slightly.

" No problem." I said. She sighed again as she turned over. She turned to her side so she was facing me.

" I'm going to try and work on not getting so mad." Jillian said.

" Yeah right, me too." I said. She laughed and rolled her eyes as she turned to her back.

" Sure you are." She said. She looked back at me and smiled again.

" Good night, Daryl Dixon." She said.

" Good night, Jillian Winters." I said before she turned over to her side, not facing me again.

In the middle of the night I woke up again with her close to me. She was laying on her side, facing me. She had her legs tucked in so she was laying like a ball. She had a hold of my shirt with both her hands. I ran my hand through her hair and she smiled in her sleep. I kissed her forehead then pushed her knees gently down so I could move closer to her. She made a soft noise in her sleep and put her leg in between mine. I put my arm around her waist and pulled her completely against me. I rested my chin against the top of her head and closed my eyes. She made me feel completely relaxed and comfortable.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

We fell into a routine then over the next three weeks. During the day, she'd stay with the girls while Merle or I hunted. She seemed to get along with Amy and Andrea. They were always laughing and joking around together while I watched her. I loved to see her smile and to hear her laugh. At night, she sat by me at the fire. If I had spent the day in the woods, she surprised me by asking me how my day went. I was sure we didn't have to pretend so much to be a couple but neither one of us stopped it. We still held hands and I even kissed her in front of Ed and Glenn. I kissed her before I left the camp to hunt and when I came back. She responded to me every time. Sometimes I even kissed her if no one was even around. She didn't seem to notice that we were alone when I did it. She never looked around to see if they were watching or not.

At the end of the three weeks of being with the other group, five weeks after we came into the woods, Rick and Shane decided some members of the group needed to go to town to find some supplies. We were sitting around the fire at dinner time when Rick was talking. I wasn't paying attention, I wasn't gonna go. Instead, I was playing with her hair. I was twisting strands of it in my fingers, completely soaked up in her until I heard the list of people going to town.

" So it's going to be me, Andrea, Merle, and Jillian." Rick said. I felt my head snap up as I dropped her hair.

" The hell she's goin!" I said.

" Brother." Merle started. I looked at her as she faced me.

" You ain't goin." I said. She placed her hands on my chest then. She tended to do that when she thought I was upset.

" Daryl, I'm going. I know the town better then anyone other then Rick." She said softly.

" You ain't goin." I said as I stood up. I pulled her up with me and Merle stood up. I looked at Rick then. " She ain't goin. I don't give a shit what any of you mother fuckers say, she ain't goin." I took her hand and started pulling her towards our tent.

" Daryl, wait." Jillian was saying as she hurried to keep up with my pace.

" Daryl, hang on!" Merle said as he followed us.

" No, you ain't goin. I'm not havin my woman going there with those things." I snapped at them both. Once we reached the tent Jillian pulled way and I faced her.

" Daryl, listen, I'm not your woman. You can't just tell me what to do." She said softly.

" What the hell!" I snapped at her.

" Listen to me," Merle said. " I'm going to town, you got to be in the woods hunting all day, you want to leave her at camp with Ed?" I felt like my brother was betraying me. He knew how I felt towards her and he was going to let her go off into town.

" How the hell can you go along with this?" I asked him.

" She will be with me the whole time. I'll protect her. You don't want her here without one of us." Merle said.

" Did you volunteer to go?" I asked her. Jillian nodded.

" I want to help. I want to go." She said. I could only stare at her. I shook my head, feeling my face red with anger.

" Whatever. Do whatever you want." I snapped and stormed away.


	11. Chapter 11

_* Please review! *_

Jillian and Merle watched as Daryl stormed off into the woods with his cross bow over his shoulder. Merle placed a hand on her shoulder while she had her hands on her hips. She couldn't understand why he was so angry. Maybe she needed to put an end to their fake relationship. He was so wrapped up in it, he was forgetting that they weren't really together. It wasn't that she didn't want to be with him, she did, bad. But she wanted to be with him because he wanted her, not just to protect her.

" Let him be, Jill." Merle said. " He'll calm down." Only Merle and Daryl called her Jill, no one else in her entire life had ever called her that. She found it a comfort that the Dixon brothers had their own nick name for her.

" Why's he so mad?" Jillian asked. Merle sighed and let his arm come around her shoulders.

" My brother cares about you, ain't you figured that out yet? He's convinced himself you guys are together. He wouldn't have kept this going if he didn't want to be with you. Let's just go to bed, he ain't gonna agree but in the morning he'll get it." Merle said.

XXXXXXXXXX

Jillian was laying on her left side, waiting for him to come back. She wasn't sure how long she was there alone before she heard him come up to the tent. He sighed as he unzipped the tent. She kept her eyes closed. He zipped the tent shut and she heard him turn. She could hear him taking deep, slow breaths and wondered if he was staring at her. He sighed again and walked to his side of the tent. He set his cross bow down a second before he sat down. She heard him undoing the laces of his boots then slip them off. He always slept with his clothes on and she wondered how he could be comfortable sleeping like that.

He picked up the blankets and she felt the warmth coming from his body as he laid down. He ran his hand through her hair, making a shock go through her. Jillian forced her breath to be slow and even as he brought himself against her back. Merle's words were replaying in her mind over and over again. He cared about her, he had convinced himself they really were together. Daryl moved her hair over her shoulder and snuggled into her neck. She bit her lip as his breath came against her neck. She felt the chills move through her whole body and she shivered. He pulled the blankets over her, thinking she was cold. He pressed his lips against her skin then. He placed gently, slow, sucking kisses against the back of her neck and Jillian had to fight to not moan and arch her back. Her neck was one of her most sensitive places. He had no way of knowing how bad he was turning her on. He kissed her a few more times before he nestled into her and settled down.

The next day, Daryl came out of their tent after her, like he always had. She was by the fire when they caught eyes. He nodded his head to her but didn't come up to her. He came to the log bench and sat down to eat what she and Lori had cooked. Jillian went back to their tent and grabbed her bow and arrows. She sighed and came out of their tent. She turned around and zipped it up. He must have still been mad at her. When she turned back around, she jumped and dropped the bow. Daryl was standing in front of her.

" Stay with Merle." He said as he bent to pick up her bow. She nodded as he handed it to her. " Cop said he wants to leave soon. Merle's taking my truck so you gonna ride with him." His finger tips brushed against hers as she took the bow from him.

" Okay." She said softly.

" Be sharp, pay attention, listen to what's going on around you. Be tight." He said. She bit her lip slightly and nodded again.

" We will be." She said. Daryl shook his head.

" I know Merle will be. I'm tellin you to be." He said. She nodded her head again. She wasn't sure what to say to him. He was looking at her so intensely words just wouldn't come to her. His bright, blue eyes were burning into her. " You eat? You gonna need energy in case you have to run."

" I already ate." She said softly. He nodded that time.

" Come on then. I want you to sit with me while I eat then." He said. She took a deep breath but took his outstretched hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Daryl opened the passenger of his truck and leaned against it, staring down at her. The other men were getting into the other car they were taking. He looked like he wanted to say something to her. She could almost see him wrestling with himself. She found it hard to breath when he looked at her like that. She waited a few seconds before he motioned to the inside of the truck with his head. Jillian nodded and climbed in. He shut the door after her then placed his hands on the window sill. He was still staring at her. She bit her lip then placed one of her hands on top of his. She forced a small smile. He looked down at their hands then rubbed his fingers against hers slightly. Then he took a deep breath and patted the door. He stepped back and nodded his head.

Daryl moved to the front of the truck. He had his cross bow resting against his right shoulder and his weight was shifted to his right leg. His other hand was resting against the back of his neck. He was pissed, she could see that. His mouth was in a tight line. At the last minute, Ed announced he was going to town with the group. Merle and Daryl tensed up right away. Daryl had wanted to exploded but held it together. Jillian leaned her head back against the seat and watched Daryl through the side mirror until he disappeared.

Daryl's point of view:

I was walking back through the woods with my cross bow over my right shoulder and a string of squirrels and rabbits over my left. I saw the cars were back and I quicken my steps. I wanted to see her, I wanted to be sure she was okay, well her and my brother. I saw the guys standing around talking. They seemed to stop talking the second they saw me but I didn't care. My eyes searched and finally found her by my truck. My heart lighten up at the sight of her sitting on the back bumper. I tried not to smile, tried to not let the relief I was feeling show on my face. When she looked up at me, I saw she had been crying. She stood up and started towards me then.

" Daryl." Was all she said. I looked behind her at the men then at her again as she reached me. She put her hands on my chest.

" What's wrong? You alright?" I asked. She nodded. The other members of the group were starting to come over to us, all but Ed.

" We need to talk." She said.

" Where's Merle?" I asked.

" There was an accident." Rick said. I narrowed my eyes as I looked at him.

" What the hell you mean an accident?" I asked. Jillian took a hold of me and started pulling me towards our tent. " What the hell is going on? Where's my brother?" I asked her.

" Come in the tent with me." She said.

" Just tell me what happen." I snapped. She stopped walking and looked at me fully. Her dark eyes were filled with tears. I could see her cheeks were red from crying.

" Please come in the tent with me first." She said. I frowned but let her take my hand and lead me to the tent. I had moved all my stuff into her tent two weeks ago. She hadn't said anything when she saw my clothes sitting next to hers.

Once we reached our tent I dropped the animals and followed her inside. She walked by our bed as I zipped it shut. When we faced each other, she had tears slipping down her cheeks and was covering her mouth. My heart was slamming in my chest. Something had happen to my brother, something bad. My brother was all I had left of my family. It had been me and him since I was 18.

" Merle got bit." She said. I dropped my cross bow to the ground.

" How?" I asked.

" I went into the kitchen of one of the shops in this department store we were checking out. I didn't know Ed had followed me..."

" Did he touch you?" I interrupted her. My arms were tensing up and I felt my jaw tighten.

" I turned around and he was right behind me. He grabbed me and tried to kiss me. I pushed him away but he slapped me. He held me against the counter and was trying to kiss me again. We started fighting when Merle came in. He yelled at Ed and when Ed turned around we saw a walker was behind Merle. I yelled to him but it was too late. It bit him on the shoulder." She had huge tears streaming down her face. She took a break to sob slightly. " Ed picked me up and ran out of the kitchen before I could do anything." That was all I needed to hear. I grabbed my cross bow and stormed out of our tent. I was going teach that suma bitch a lesson he won't forget.

" Where the fuck is he!" I yelled as I busted through the camp. I heard Jillian calling after me. Rick was coming towards me with his hands up.

" Now hang on, Daryl." Rick started.

" Fuck you, Rick Grimes. That mother fucker put his hands on my woman, tried to kiss her even though she didn't want him too and slapped her." I was yelling.

" Oh she wanted me too. Been begging for it since I first seen her." Ed interrupted me.

I exploded then. All I saw was red as I lunged for him. I screamed as I punched him in the mouth, knocking him down. I heard everyone start yelling and crying. I brought my fist up and drilled him hard in his face, catching him in the left eye. I felt Rick wrap his arms around me, trying to pull me off as I continued punching Ed in the face. I would have kept going if Shane hadn't joined Rick and yanked me off him. They both turned and threw me to the ground. Carol was screaming as she took Ed's face in her lap. I was flat on my stomach with both Shane and Rick on my back. I looked up and saw Jillian crying as she ran to me. Rick had his knee in one of my shoulder blades and Shane had one in my lower back.

" Get off him!" Jillian was yelling at them. I kept fighting even though I knew I wouldn't get them both off at me. She did something then that shocked me and made me proud of her at the same time. She yanked the gun out of it's holster from Rick and fired it straight into the air. Then she pointed the gun straight at Rick and Shane. " I said get the fuck off him!" She yelled. Her voice was loud and strong even though tears were streaming down her face. Slowly Rick and Shane started to take the weight off my back.

" Jillian, just put the gun down." Rick said gently.

" Don't talk to me like that, Officer Grimes. I know what you're doing, I was a probation officer so don't talk to me like you're talking me off a ledge or something." Jillian said as I stood up carefully. "That stupid fuck put his hands on me when I didn't want them, he slapped me in the face and he got Merle bit, now your gonna give Daryl shit for defending us?"

" Give him the gun, Jill." I said. I didn't want her to accidentally shoot me or herself. " Give him the gun then we are going to take care of Merle."

" You can't go back to the city." Rick said. Jillian handed him the gun then took my hand.

" Maybe you can't but we can." She snapped.

" I ain't gonna let my brother become one of those walkers. Not happening. We gonna find him and put an arrow in his head." I snapped at Rick who sighed.

" He could be anywhere by now." Shane said.

" Daryl can find him. He can find anything." She said as she squeezed my hand. She started tugging me towards our tent.

" We will be back." I said. " Then that mother fucker and I are going to have a talk about what he did to my woman!"

We walked back to our tent quickly and grabbed some more arrows. She took her bow and arrows and we went to the truck. We didn't talk as I started it up and back away. I glanced at her and found she was still crying. She had her head in her hands as she sobbed. She wasn't really my woman, but when we got back from the city, I was going to change that. I was going to make her my woman in every sense of the word. I was sure she wasn't going to turn me down. She cared about me, she cared about my brother.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

We drove to the edge of town then parked the truck. We got out and she told me to follow her. We walked quickly and quietly to the building she said they had been at when Merle got attacked. We saw some walkers but they hadn't seen us, thankfully. She led me through the department store to the kitchen. There was a pool of blood but we didn't find Merle. Jillian spotted the blood trail and we decided to start following it.


	12. Chapter 12

_* Please review! Ah, here comes the sex. Hope you guys like it, I think it's one of my best two sex scenes. *_

Daryl's point of view:

The trail led us the some back stairs. I walked ahead of her with my cross bow up and aimed. She had an arrow in the bow but had it pointing down as we crept up the stairs. We came to door and I pushed it open with the cross bow. We walked out unto the roof and that was were we found him. My breath caught as I lowed my bow. She stayed by the door as I called out to him.

Merle turned around, he was standing by the ledge. I felt like screaming. He was dead, he was a walker. His eyes were milked over, his right arm and shoulder had chunks missing and his face had no expression on it. Jillian started crying right away as I aimed my cross bow up. I steadied it as he took a step towards me and moaned. I whispered I was sorry then pulled the trigger. The arrow hit him in the head, knocking him over the edge of the building. I dropped my cross bow and ran to where he had been standing. I started yelling, cursing, and screaming. Merle was laying on the ground with other walkers around him.

I whipped around and saw her covering her face with her hands. I stormed over to her and grabbed her, making her jump. I pushed her against the wall behind her and kissed her as hard as I could. Her cheeks were wet next to mine but I didn't care. I put my hands on either side of her face and held her to me as I put my tongue into her mouth.

She responded to me right away. Her hands came to my forearms and she took a hold of me tightly. She kissed me as hard as I kissed her. I dropped my hands to her jeans and quickly undid the button. I pulled away and dropped to my knees in front of her. She started kicking off her shoes as I pulled her jeans open. I yanked them down her legs and off her. I brought my hands to her panties, they were black and thanks to her bra straps, I knew she matched her bra to her panties. It was a huge turn on. I yanked her panties down and off her legs.

I took a hold of her hips and buried my face into her. She grabbed my shoulders as I dragged my tongue up the center of her. She shuddered and cried out. I needed to taste her then be inside her. I continued running my tongue over her hot spot while she dug her nails into my shoulders and moaned loudly. I circled my tongue around and around her spot until she started to shake and her moans turned into cries.

I pulled away and stood up quickly. She was still panting when I took a hold of her wrists and flipped her around. I pinned her hands to the wall with on of mine then started undoing my pants. I slipped myself out of my boxers and nudged her legs apart with one of my legs. Then I bent down slightly. I brought my free hand to her front as I came into her. Her forehead was pressed against the wall as I starting thrusting into her.

I hadn't wanted our first time to be like this. I hadn't want to take her on the roof of a building, fucking her as hard as I could but I needed this and she seemed to need it just as bad. She was moaning which made me groan. I moved her hair from the left side of head to her right side then put my mouth to her ear. I put my hand in between her legs at her front and started touching her as I fucked her.

" You're my woman now. No more playing around. I fucking want you and I want you bad. You are mine." I growled into her ear.

I pulled out of her and she whined in protest. I let go of her wrists and flipped her over. I picked her up and came back into her as I put her back against the wall. She wrapped her legs around my waist and put her hands into the hair at my neck. She started tugging it as I moved in and out of her. Her eyes were closed and she was biting her lip. She tilted her head back, giving me her neck.

I bit that spot between her neck and shoulder. She arched her back and cried out hard. I picked up my pace. To my surprise, she started begging me not to stop. She begged me to make her cum and I was too happy to give her what she wanted. I loved that she was talking so dirty to me. She yanked hard on my hair and whimpered as she started to orgasm. I felt her ride it out, felt her tighten around me from the inside. I pushed into her hard one last time so I started to cum and cum hard. I don't think I ever came so hard in my life. I cried out against her skin.

I rested my forehead against her collar bone as we panted together. I had wanted her but now I didn't know what to say to her. Was she going to be mad at me? She wanted it at the time but now that it was over, was she going to be upset? As my heart started to return to it's normal pace, I didn't know what to say. I didn't want to look at her, I didn't want her to see me struggling to control myself. I let her down gently then bent down and picked up her panties. I helped her put them on first then helped with her jeans. I stood up and adjusted my pants as she slipped her shoes on. I turned from her and picked up my cross bow. I didn't face her again, I was embarrassed for screaming and losing control of myself. I had my head in my hand as I stood there. Suddenly I felt her small hand slip onto my shoulder.

" Come on, Daryl. Let's go back to camp. It's getting close to dark and I don't want to be stuck out here at night." She said gently. Her hand slide down my arm and she took a hold of my hand, interlacing our fingers. I let her lead me away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

We walked carefully through the store and out to my truck. I was shaking and didn't know how I was going to drive. So much had happen and I was having a hard time wrapping my mind around everything. She just seemed to know that, just seemed to know what I was feeling because she reached into my pocket and took out my keys. She told me to get in that she was driving. I was too lost tell her no.

As she drove, I kept my head back and was covering my eyes with my hand. I had my left arm across the back of the truck seat. I just needed to think, to try and process everything. My brother was gone, dead, I fucked her against wall and now we had to go back to camp where I had to face everyone and I didn't know what to do for the first time in my life.

Suddenly she pulled the truck to the side and stopped it. I dropped my hand from my eyes and looked at the road as she turned the truck off. I was expecting to see something but there was nothing but open road in front of us. I looked at her as she started taking her shoes off. I went to ask her what she was doing but I couldn't even find words. She stood up as best she could and undid her jeans. She smiled at me as she slipped them and her panties off. I was speechless as she came over to me.

She undid my pants and pushed them open. She slipped her hand into my boxers and pulled him out. I was hard already even though we had just had sex a half hour before hand. She slipped onto my lap and I went inside her right away. I laid my head back and closed my eyes as her hands came to the seat on either side of my head.

" Just relax and let me take care of you." Jillian whispered into my ear. I was more then ready to let her do whatever she wanted to me.

She moved her hips deep and fast against me. She latched her mouth against my neck as I clamped my mouth shut. She sucked my skin hard into her mouth and I groaned loudly. My hands tightened on the seat and the door to my right. She moaned and I felt it through my neck. I felt her pull away from me and opened my eyes. She had her arms up, her hands flat against the roof of the truck. Her eyes were closed and her lips were parted. Her face was flushed and I had to lay my head back again with my eyes closed or I was going to lose it before her.

She moved against me for what seemed like a while before I felt her start to shake. She wrapped her arms around my neck and moaned the word ' Fuck' as she started to come. She picked up her pace and I clutched my hands shut as my legs shot out without my control. I had to bite my lip as I started spilling inside her. I felt myself jerking in her as I orgasmed.

When she felt me coming down she started slowly her movements until she stopped completely. She kissed both of my cheeks before I felt her pull away from me. I kept my head back and my eyes closed as I felt her tuck him back in and adjust my pants. I heard her moving around and figured she was getting dressed again. It only took a few minutes before the truck started up again and we started moving.

I don't think I could have moved if my life depended on it. My legs and arms felt like they had weights tied to them. I had heard guys say their girls had fucked them stupid but I thought it was just something they said. I had never felt that way after sex until that moment. I felt like I couldn't move, think, or talk. She had completely fucked me stupid and I loved it.


	13. Chapter 13

_* Please review! Please let me know what you thought about what Jillian said to Ed and about the interaction between Jillian and Daryl in their tent.*_

I felt the truck driving through the grass and knew we were close to the camp. I still hadn't opened my eyes and wasn't sure I could move yet. I just wanted to go into our tent and sleep. When the truck stopped and turned off, I heard her grab my cross bow off the floor. I sat up and started to open my eyes when the door to the driver's side opened. I sighed and turn to open my door. That's when I saw her rushing towards Ed with my cross bow in her hands. I threw opened my door and started after her.

Because Ed's left eye was swollen shut, he didn't see her until her small fist made contact with the left side of his mouth, the side I hadn't fucked up. There was a chorus of shouts and screams but they died down as soon as she aimed my cross bow at him. She put it right against his chest. He stared up at her with his one good eye opened wide. His mouth was swollen and bleeding slightly.

" Now you listen to me, you little cunt." She began. " I have had enough with your leering and nasty comments. You cost me someone I care about so now you will watch your mouth when you talk to anyone here, do you understand?" Her voice was low and dangerous as she spoke. I came up on her right side. Ed nodded. " If I so much as see a new bruise on Carol or your daughter I will gut you like the animal you are and string your entrails up like Christmas lights. Do you understand?" Her voice rose up at the last part so she actually yelled it. Ed nodded again. Everyone was glancing around at each other but her eyes were locked on Ed and he was locked on her. " I was a probation officer before the outbreak and I never made anyone call me by my title but I think you will from now on. Do you understand everything I have said?"

" Yes, Jillian." Ed's voice was soft and shaking. She shook her head.

" Yes, Office Winters." She snapped. When he didn't respond she yelled then, making almost everyone jump. " Say it! Say Yes, Officer Winters!" He swallowed hard then.

" Yes Officer Winters." He got out. Slowly she lowed her arm then.

" Don't let me or Daryl caught you looking at me." She said, her voice was normal now.

" You won't, Officer Winters." He said. Her breath was coming out hard and short. She turned on her heel and stalked away from him then. I was as stunned as everyone else was. After a few minutes I turned and slowly started after her, knowing she was in our tent.

XXXXXXXXXXX

I found her sitting in the center of our bed, I zipped the tent up then faced her. She had her knees draw up to her chest and her arms were wrapped around her legs. She was pale and didn't seem to realize I was in front of her at first. She had placed my cross bow by my side of the bed. She finally looked up at me for a few minutes.

" You okay?" I asked her.

" Am I losing it?" She asked softly. I sighed then came forward to her. I couched down so her legs were in between mine. I took a hold of her hips.

" Why would you think that?" I asked.

" I don't understand what is happening, why I'm feeling the way I do. " She said.

" Talk to me, maybe I can help ya sort through things. Tell me how you're feelin." I said.

" What is happening to people? Why did they start eating each other? How is it possible that people die, then come back and attack others? Why do I feel like I lost my brother when I never has a brother? I was just Merle's probation officer, not his sister. And why do I feel like I have been with you, like in a relationship, when I haven't? Our entire relationship has been nothing by a fabrication, it's not real but it feels real. It feels like we have a history together. Am I losing my mind? Am I having a mental breakdown?" Her voice was soft still. I sighed at the sadness in her face.

" We don't know why people are flipping out. Don't know why they been eatin each other, maybe they got a virus or something but I can't give you an answer for that. Merle adored you. You were so nice to him, treated him like a regular person. You just tried to help him and he never had that before. Most people just treated him like shit. When we came out here, he and I talked about making up this relationship for you and me. Merle wanted to protect you, knew men like Ed would try and hurt you. He also knew no one would believe that you were with him. He felt it was up to us to keep you safe. " I explained. " As far as you and me, our fake relationship, I kind of feel the same way you do. It started out fake but now it doesn't feel fake anymore."

" But it is. We haven't really been together. I don't really know anything about you. " She said. A few tears started slowing slipping down her cheeks. That's when I saw it, that's when I saw the control she had over herself starting to break. The whole time I thought she had everything together but I realized she was just as confused and scared as the rest of us, she just hid it better. " None of this between us is real." She whispered. I brought my hands to her face and swiped my thumbs over her cheeks to wipe away her tears. " I have worked so hard to keep myself together through this, to take it one day at a time. Now I feel like I'm going to fall apart. I threatened to cut a man open and play with his insides. "

" You ain't gonna fall apart. I ain't gonna let you and as far as what you said to Ed, I thought it was hot, sexy as fuck. You know you ain't really gonna do it. You may cut him up alil but you ain't gonna string him up like Christmas light. And as far as nothing between us being real, did it feel real on the roof?" I asked as we looked at each other. " Did it feel real in the truck cuz it felt pretty fucking real to me. Felt pretty fucking good, amazing to me. I meant what I said back there. I want you to be my woman. I want to make this real. I'm tired of playing around. It started being real to me awhile ago." I said honestly.

" How do we do it? How do we make it real?" She asked me. I gave her in a closed mouth kiss then.

" I think we kind of made a good start already, don't you?" I asked. " We just got to keep going like we were, only now we know we get to have sex." I said with a smile, making her laugh. " We can only take this one day at a time. You ain't got to go around acting like everything is fine, acting like things are normal cuz they ain't. No one expects you to have it all together, none of us do. Just know that I will help you through this. Let me carry you for a while through this." I said. She sighed then. Neither one of us talked for a while. I moved my hands to her hips then. I watched as all her thoughts went through her face without her knowing. Finally she sighed again and smiled at me.

" Well, since we are going to make this official, are you going to show me how a Dixon takes care of his woman?" She asked. I grinned and moved to her quickly, making her fall back and laugh. She opened her legs so I could lay on top of her as I started to kiss her.

" You up for a long night?" I asked low. She brought her hands to my neck.

" The real question is, are you UP for a long night?" She asked. I brought my mouth to the base of her neck and sucked in her skin. She gasped and arched her back.

" You gonna sore in the morning." I knew my voice was gruff sounding.

" I can't wait." She said.

XXXXXXXXX

She laid curled up into me later that night. It had to be around one or two in the morning. We had spend most of the night touching, kissing, sucking, licking, and fucking each other. There wasn't a spot on her body I hadn't had my mouth and hands on and there wasn't a spot on me she hadn't seen and touched. Her mouth could do things to me I never dream possible. I learned every one of her sensitive spots and she knew that when she swiped that little tongue of hers at the spot where my thigh met the bend of my leg, he jumped to full attention and was ready for her to get him off.

I was surprised at how many times she got me hard and how many times I was able to get off with her. She was amazing and was up for anything. I was so tired I knew I'd sleep through the night and not wake up once. I was ready for the morning because I planned on taking her again at least once before we left the tent, if she wasn't too sore. If she didn't think she could have sex, I was gonna use my mouth on her the way she liked. I loved getting her off and that shocked me cuz I never cared about getting a girl off before. I loved knowing I was making her feel that good. I didn't even mind that my head hurt from how hard she pulled my hair.


	14. Chapter 14

_* Please review! No sara, end isn't coming just yet. I still have plans for some shit to go down! Im already trying to think of another walking dead story line to start when this is done, so any ideas you might have or want to see, let me know!*_

Jillian woke up to familiar warmth against her back and waist, only this time, he was completely against her and naked. He was nestled in between her legs and could feel that he was hard already. She took mental stock of herself and could tell she was sore. She smiled to herself without opening her eyes. She liked that kind of soreness. She moved slightly as she reached between her legs and took a hold of him. She opened her legs, putting one around his as she brought him to her. She took her hand away as she slide down on to him.

Jillian started working her hips and it wasn't long before she felt him shift behind her. He groaned and moved his hand from her waist to her hair. He took a hold of her hips and moved them both so she was on her knees with him behind her on his knees. He guided her hips into a slower motion. She moaned and threw her head back, sending her hair cascading down her back. His hand came into her hair and he tugged it lightly. She moaned for him to do it harder and he wasn't sure if she meant pulling her hair or the sex so he did both. He was rewarded by her sharp in take of breath. He kept one hand in her hair and the other on her ass as he watched himself disappear inside her. He cursed, knowing it was going to be over soon. She was already starting to tremble and get loud. She came only moments before he did.

Daryl collapsed onto his back, his hands on his chest as he tried to take a few deep breaths. She was laying on her stomach, her face towards him and the blankets down around her ankles. She had her eyes closed as she enjoyed the after great sex glow she was feeling. He glanced at her and smiled. He smacked her ass hard, making her eyes fly open.

" That fucking hurt!" She snapped. He smiled and looked at the roof of the tent.

" You show me that ass, I'm gonna smack it. What do you want from me?" He asked as he closed his eyes. She laughed and sat up. He heard her moving around and knew she was getting dressed. He opened his eyes and watched her. Her body was perfect. The only thing she was missing was a good set of heels cuz she could wear the hell out of some heels.

They stood outside their tent together, brushing their teeth. He turned and looked at her. She shrugged her shoulders and crossed her eyes at him. He smiled and tried not to laugh. They went on either sides of the tent to spit then met back up at the doorway. She unzipped the tented and they tossed their toothbrushes inside before she zipped it closed again.

" Ready, Babe?" He asked as he took her hand. She was nervous about seeing the group since she had lost control.

" I guess so." She said. He smiled and squeezed her hand.

" Jillian?" Carol's small voice came to them. Both Daryl and Jillian looked at her. " Can I talk to you a second? Alone?" Daryl and Jillian looked at each other quickly.

" Sure." She said. Daryl frowned but nodded.

" I guess I will see you at the fire." He said. He bent down and they kissed lightly. Jillian patted his chest.

" Alright." She said. He looked at Carol then walked away.

" I came by early," Carol started. " But I guess you two were busy." Carol laugh gently as Jillian blushed.

" Oh you heard that?" She said lightly.

" Anyway, I just wanted to say thank you for what you said last night. You and Daryl scared him to death. He won't even look at me." Carol said with a small smile.

" Really?" She asked. Carol laughed.

" Yeah, well, I don't think he think he will be hitting me again." She said. Jillian sighed then.

" Why do you put up with that? Why do you let him put his hands on you?" She asked. Carol crossed her arms over her chest.

" You don't understand, not all men are like Daryl. They don't all treat their wives and girlfriends as good as he treats you. We are married, it's not so easy for me to walk away." Carol said.

" Well, the rules have changed. The world came to end and you don't have to put up with his shit. Don't you think there will be a time when he turns on your daughter? Because he will, I have seen it time and time again. Your daughter deserves better then that." Jillian said. Carol nodded her head with tears in her eyes.

" I know you're right. Maybe I should move her and I into another tent." She said.

" Let me talk to Daryl. Maybe he won't mind if you use Merle's." Jillian said. Carol smirked then.

" That would be nice of you but if he says yes, I'm moving the tent. If what I heard this morning is how it between you two every time, I will never get any sleep." She said. Both girls burst into laughter as they linked arms and started towards the fire.

XXXXXXXXX

Daryl sat with two plates on his lap while he waited for Jillian. He heard the girls laughing and turned around. He caught Jillian's eyes and she smiled. He sighed and stood up. Jillian tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear as she pulled away from Carol. She came up to Daryl there and surprised him when she placed her hands against his forearms and kissed him lightly. She had never kissed him on her own.

" Hi." She said. He smiled.

" I got you a plate." Daryl said. She smiled and took it from him.

" Thank you. Sit with me?" Jillian asked.

" Everything okay?" He asked as they sat down on the bench. No one else was by the fire at the time. Jillian turned towards him.

" Yeah. She was thanking me for what we did to Ed. She said he won't even look at her. She said he is scared shit less." She said. She looked up at the top of RV and frowned. Rick and Shane were talking together and glancing at them.

" Why ain't you eatin?" Daryl asked he looked up at her. She sighed and looked at him.

" Do you think the group thinks I have lost my mind?" She asked. He glanced past her to the two cops the looked at her.

" Who gives a shit? We ain't got to stay with them. Fuck them. What have they ever done for us? They ain't been nothing but trouble for us since we meant them." Daryl said.

" Well, they pushed us together." She said. " I mean, if they hadn't come along you and I weren't have had to have a pretend relationship." She took a few bites of the breakfast he had made her.

" That ain't true. We'd have gotten together." Daryl said. She smiled as she tilted her head.

" Yeah?" She asked.

" Yeah." He said.

" And what makes you so sure?" She asked. He looked directly into her eyes then.

" Because I know. Can feel it." He said. They looked at each other for a few minutes before he smiled. " Eat. You gonna need your strength tonight. I got plans for you." Jillian laughed then.

" I'm not sure my vagina can handle another round of your plans. I think she needs a break." She said. Daryl laughed and looked at his plate.

" She gonna get a break all day today. She got all day to relax." He said. She moved closer to him and laid her head against him as they started eating together.


	15. Chapter 15

_* Please review! *_

Daryl's point of view:

We were walkin, holding hands, to the edge of the woods. She was swingin our arms lightly. I was nervous about leavin. When I went huntin before, she was always left with Merle and now she was gonna be alone. I knew she could handle herself if anything happen but I still didn't like her being alone. I think she was still upset with herself for talkin to Ed like she had.

" What cha gonna do while I'm gone?" I asked. She shrugged her shoulders.

" I don't really know. Amy said something about Andrea and her going fishing so I might go with them." She said.

" You like fishin?" I asked. I never took her as a fisherman. Her smile was pretty as she looked into the woods.

" I like fishing but I don't want to bait the hook or touch the fish." She said. I shook her head and laughed.

" Well what the hell kind of fishin do you do then?" I asked her.

" The regular kind! I just don't want to do those other things." She defended herself. I shook my head at her. She dropped my hand then and put her arms around my waist, surprisin me. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders. " Be careful and hurry back." She said softly. I squeezed her then. As many times as I went huntin, she had never said that to me and she had never hugged me on her own.

" You keep kissin and huggin on me on your own, I'm gonna start to really like havin a girlfriend." I said. She smiled and looked up at me.

" You mean your other girlfriends didn't do this?" She asked me.

" I ain't had a girlfriend since high school and I don't even remember their names." I said to her. "Hey, do something for me?" She was still holding on to me which just shocked me. She didn't seem like she wanted to let me go.

" What's that?" She asked.

" Empty out Merle's tent. We don't need it up anymore." I said. It bothered me to get rid of it but it bothered me more to see it, knowin it was empty.

" Well, actually, Carol and her daughter might need a place to stay, you know if things get bad with Ed again." Jillian actually looked shy in telling me that. I kind of liked it when she looked shy. She looked cute.

" Give it to her but make her move it. Plans I got for you are gonna make you be loud." I said with a grin. She smiled at me.

" I guess we will see about that, won't we?" She asked. Then she moved her hands to my face and brought me down to her. She kissed me and I wrapped my arms around her tightly. I hugged her to me then picked her up, still kissin her. I worked my tongue slowly around hers. I loved the way she tasted, how her silky tongue felt agaisnt mine, and how she kissed me back. She wrapped her legs around me. She slid her hands into my hair and tugged it slightly.

" You better not do that or I won't keep my promise about letting her rest." I said against her mouth. She pulled away and smiled at me. She moved her hands to my shoulders.

" Hurry up and leave, okay? I kind of get nervous when you're gone." I decided right then that I really loved it when Jillian looked shy.

" You do? Did you always?" I asked shocked. She shrugged her shoulders as she looked away.

" Is that so hard to believe?" She asked.

" Look at me, Jill." I said. She sighed and slid down me to the ground before she meant my eyes. "I get nervous when we ain't together too." I said. She smiled first then laughed and hit my shoulder lightly.

" Go away, Daryl. I will see you in a bit." She said as she backed away from me. She laughed again and turned away from me. I watched her walk away for a few minutes. She turned and smiled at me then turned back away and walked to the fire.

XXXXXXXXXXX

When I came back it was close to dinner time. I came out of the woods and found her sitting on the roof of the cab of my truck. She was sitting indian style with a book open in her lap. I knew I was smilin like a crazy man but I didn't care. There were times I came out of the woods before and wished she had been waitin for me and now she finally was. It made me feel real good to know she wanted me around. Before, when I went into the woods to hunt, there was always a time durin the day that I had to jack off to her but now that we were together, I let myself stay hard all day. I knew I was gonna to come back and bury myself inside her.

She looked up from her book as I came towards the truck. Her smile was bright then. She shut the book and came down from the cab. She walked past the bike and climbed out of the tailgate. I held my hand up and helped her to the ground. She put her hands against my chest and kissed me. I was definitely gonna get used to having girlfriend. It was nice to have someone be excited to see me and want to kiss me.

" Hi." She said. I smiled down at her.

" Hi." I said. We turned towards the fire and she put her arms around my waist as we started to walk.

" Guess what?"

" What?" I asked. I had my arm draped over her shoulders.

" Amy and Andrea caught fish so with their fish and your rabbits, we are going to have a shit ton to eat tonight. Well, everyone else will. I don't like fish." She said. I glanced down to her then back at the fire.

" You eat everything I have caught, no matter how different and weird it was but you don't like fish? Somthin that is completely normal for most people to eat." I said to her. She shrugged her shoulders.

" I like rabbit, squirrel, and the groundhog you made. I have never liked fish." She said. I smiled again.

" You got Merle's tent down. You give it to Carol?" I asked as we reached the fire. Everyone was walking around as we sat down by the fire. I started gettin the rabbits ready for dinner.

" Yeah. She moved it to over by the RV. I went through Merle's stuff. Some of his things are in our tent and some I packed up in your truck. I put some of your blankets in the tent cuz I have been getting cold at night." She said. I nodded as I cut into the rabbits.

" What else you do?" I realized then I just wanted to hear her talk. I liked her voice. It was different then mine and most people around here, since she wasn't from Georgia. I ain't been to Ohio before so I didn't know their accent was so different from mine.

" Ah, I read one of my books, talked with Dale, he showed me how to work on cars, well the RV, then I read a little more and spent the rest of the time bored." She said as she watched me work. After a while, she sighed and I glanced at her. Her eyes were glued to my hands and that made me grin. She was watchin me like she did whenever I cut wood. She liked seein me workin. Her eyes shot up to my face and her cheeks colored. She knew then I had caught her checkin me out but I didn't say anything. " What did you do?" I smiled and looked back at my rabbits.

" I hunted." I said. We fell into silence then. Our legs were touching as we sat together. There were a few times when she rested her head against me. Sometimes she put her chin against my shoulder as she watched me work, sometimes she rested her whole head against me and closed her eyes. "You best not be tired, Babe. Remember, I got plans." She laughed then and sat up. She looked at me, her eyes sparklin.

" Oh I remember. Me and my girl remembered. We have been thinking about it all day, wondering what you have in store." She said. I smiled.

" It's gonna be big and there's gonna be a lot of moanin and cummin." I said. She shivered against my side and rested against me.

" I'm kind of excited already." She said.


	16. Chapter 16

_* Please review! *_

Daryl's point of view:

After dinner, Jillian and I were sittin on the ground, leanin against the bench. I had my arm around her shoulders and she had hers around my waist. She had her legs over my left leg and had her head was against my chest. She sighed and squeezed me then moved even closer to me. I brought my hand into her hair and started twistin it around in my fingers while I stared at the fire. People were talkin together but I wasn't listenin. I was wrapped up in touchin her. I moved my hand down to her shirt and pulled it up enough to run my fingers across her lower back. She sucked in her breath in quickly, makin me grin. She always reacted when I touched her there, it was one of her spots. I rested my chin against her head and kissed her there.

" You ready for bed, Babe?" I whispered to her. She sighed and nodded. " Let's go then."

She pulled away as I took her hand. We stood up and there was a chorus of good nights. She waved and said goodnight but I ignored them. I didn't care about them, they could all leave and I won't think twice. She interlaced our fingers together as I led her away. We walked past our cars and over to our tent. It looked strange seein our tent standin there alone. I sighed but kept my mind focused on what I wanted to do to her.

I unzipped our tent and moved out of the way so she could go in first. I followed her in then zipped it closed. When I turned around she was standing by her side of the bed, slipping her shoes off. I smiled and walked over to my side and set my cross bow down. I sat down and started undoing my boots. I felt her come up to my back. Her hands came to my shoulders and she started rubbing them. I closed my eyes and enjoyed her touch.

I almost jumped when she pressed her lips to the back of my neck. My eyes flew open. She sat down, placing her legs on either side of my waist as she sat against me. I knew I had sweat on my skin, it had been hot that day and I hadn't wiped myself down but she didn't seem to care. She rubbed her face into my hair and inhaled.

" I love how you smell." She said softly. I smiled as I went back to my laces.

" Yeah?" I asked. " And how do I smell?" She sighed into my hair.

" Like a campfire, the woods, and sweat, like a real man's supposed to smell." She said as she kept rubbing my shoulders. " It means you have been working hard." She said. I turned around then and stared hard at her face.

" That's one of the sexist things I have ever heard." I said. I was on my hands and knees. She smiled and laughed softly.

" Stop it." She said.

" Stop what?" I asked her. She just laughed and turned to move away from me, she was blushin again. I reached out and grabbed her. I pushed her down to her back and came over her. " I got plans for you." I almost growled at her before I kissed her. Her hands came to my neck.

" So I heard." She said.

" Been waitin all day for this." I said.

" Oh, me too." She said, her voice was soft and slipped over me.

End Daryl's point of view.

He laid on top of her, running his hands through her hair while they made out slowly. He pressed his hips into hers, letting her feel how she affected him. She moved her hips against his, making him groan into her mouth. He wanted her bad, he hadn't wanted a woman so much in his life. In his past, he hadn't wanted the women he was with. He had just wanted the sex and to get off. Now he wanted to feel her around him, wanted to hear her moan his name, and wanted to make her cum. He pulled away and grabbed her shirt. He pulled it over her head and tossed it to the side of their bed.

" Take that bra off. I want to see them." He growled down at her.

He had his eyes locked with hers as she quickly undid it and tossed it away. He was on his knees in between her legs. He brought his hands down to her breasts. He covered them, letting them fill his hands. He swept his thumbs over her nipples, seeing them respond right away. He watched them as he continued to play with her. Her breath caught as her eyes closed. Daryl looked at her face and smiled. He leaned down and brought his mouth to her left breast. Her hands came into his hair as she moaned softly. He flicked his tongue over her nipple before he sucked her slowly and gently. If he had to guess her size, he'd say she was a B cup, just perfect.

He pulled his mouth away but kept his tongue on her nipple. He lapped the tip around it as slowly as he could, making her tremble. Then he covered it with his hand and moved his mouth to her other one, doing the same slow, light movements. She tugged on the hair at the back of his neck, her soft noises filling his head. The first time they had sex it had been hard and fast, almost animal like. The second time had been hot and unexpected. The night before they had spend exploring each other, getting to know what the other one liked and wanted. Now he knew all her trigger zones and wanted to hit every one of them. He wanted to bring her close to the edge, then pull her back. He wanted to make her last as long as he could and that meant they won't be having sex for a while because once he was inside her, all his thoughts and plans would be lost.

Keeping his mouth and tongue on her right breast, he moved his hands to her jeans. He undid the button and zipper then pulled away, making her eyes fly open. He pulled them down her legs as her hands went to her panties. She started to slide them off but Daryl grabbed them. He looked at her and shook his head. She whined, making him smile as he finished with her jeans.

" Not yet, you ain't ready for that yet." He said. She started to protest then but he stopped her quickly. " Shut it, Woman. This is my night." She smiled and laughed as he stood up. He undid his pants and let them fall to the floor, keeping his eyes on her face. Jillian bit her lip on the left side as her eyes went to his boxers. He was hard and he knew it. He glance down at himself and saw he was sticking out. He adjusted himself then laid down on top of her.

He ran his hand through her hair as he glazed at her. His thoughts flew out of his head as they met eyes. Her eyes were darker then normal and he realized that the darker her eyes were, the more turned on she was. He wanted to say something to her but had no words. She tilted her head and smiled slightly up at him. He sighed then leaned down and kissed her as he brought his hand to her thigh.

He brushed his hand as lightly as he could against her skin. He made a fist and brushed it against her center. She jumped as he moved his hand up and down against her. She whined and started moving her hips against him but he told her to hold still. He continued brushing his hand against her until she started panting heavily.

" Stop! Stop or I'm cum!" She panted. He smiled and pulled his hand away. He pulled completely away from her. She covered her face with her hands as he took a hold of her panties and slid them down her smooth legs. He loved her skin. " Wow, no one ever done that to me." He chuckled as he brought his hands to her thighs. He started rubbing her, making her eyes open. "Touch me." He shook his head.

" No. If I touch you now, you gonna go and I'm not ready for you to cum yet." He said.

" Touch me please?" She asked softly. He smiled and leaned down.

" No." He said against her lips a second before he kissed her.

They made out again for a while before she felt him bring his hand to her. He slid two fingers inside her at once, making her jump against him. She sucked his tongue at the rate he moved his fingers. He groaned loudly as he sped his movements up. He knew she was getting close again when she stopped her sucking and pulled her mouth away. Her hands flew into his hair as she moaned loudly. He looked down at her face, taking in her closed eyes and her parted lips. He thought she was seconds from losing it so he pulled out of her, making her eyes flew open.

" What the fuck!" She snapped. " Stop doing that!" He laughed.

He brought his hands to her hips and squeezed her before he started kissing her again. He brought his hand to her hair to play with it as they kissed but she grabbed his hand and turned her head. He opened his eyes as she ran her tongue up one of his fingers. She kept her eyes closed as she swept her tongue around the tip of his finger before taking it into her mouth. He couldn't stop the curse word that came out of him as she let his finger move in and out of her mouth.

She opened her eyes and he could see the smile in her eyes. All his plans were starting to fade as she continued to suck on him. Before he knew what she was doing, she slipped her hand into his boxers and took a hold of him. She moved her hand at the same rhythm as she sucked his finger. She alternated her speed from fast to slow until he yanked away from her quickly. He came up on his knees, not touching her at all. His breathing was hard and labored sounding. He put his hands on his hips and he closed his eyes, trying to get himself back in check. There was still more he had wanted to do to her.

He was so lost in his thoughts, trying to calm himself that he didn't hear her as she came up on her knees and to him. He was sticking out of his boxers and only realized how close she was to him when she grabbed him again and brought her mouth down on him. His eyes flew opened and he looked down at her. Her tongue flicked over the head of his penis as she moved her mouth around him. He closed his eyes and let himself enjoy her. Her hands came to his hips as she continued to work her mouth. He knew he was getting close and wanted to stop her but didn't think he could. His hands were in her hair, holding on to her hard.

" Fucking stop!" He panted out. " Stop it, please!" He hadn't planned on being the one begging, he had wanted her to beg. She didn't stop at his words, instead she increased her movements. He grabbed her by her shoulders and almost thrust her off him. " Enough!" He growled at her. She smiled up at him as he closed his eyes again.

" You liked it?" She asked. He nodded.

" Too much." He said as he took some deep breaths. He opened his eyes and stood up. She was still on her knees in front of him. " Lay down." He ordered. Her smile was bright and excited as she moved the middle of their bed. She laid down and opened her legs for him at the same time he pulled down his boxers. Her fingers were drumming against her stomach. " You ready?" He asked as he looked down at her.

" You have no idea." She said. He came to his knees then leaned down. He swept his tongue up her center but she grabbed his shoulders and pulled him up. " No. Do not do that."

" You liked it enough last night." He said as he came up to her face.

" Oh no, I like it. I love it, you are completely gifted at giving oral sex, trust me but I want to have sex and if you go down on me I'm not going to last five minutes." She said as she placed her hands on either side of his face. She tilted his head and kissed him then. She reached between them and took a hold of him, guiding him to her.

XXXXXXXXXX

Jillian lay on her back, eyes closed, breathing heavy, skin slick with sweat. She had one hand on her stomach and on resting on his stomach. He was laying beside her, their head resting together as his breath matched hers. He had his eyes shut and he felt completely relaxed and drained. His hands were holding onto her arm.

" I don't know what to say." Jillian said, her voice was breathless. " Two nights in a row of hours of sex...I can't even move." He laughed and looked at her. She opened her eyes and smiled at him. "Shes done. She's tapped out. She's actually tingling right now and I think my legs are shaking."

" Come on, Babe, let's fix the bed. I'm dead, fucking tired." He said.


	17. Chapter 17

_* Please review! *_

Daryl's point of view:

The four months we had been livin in the woods was one of the best times in my life. I still didn't like the other group but I loved being with her. Sometimes she'd come huntin with me durin the day but those days we never caught much. We'd always end up walkin around, holdin hands and talkin. Sometimes I'd find flowers and pick for her or watch her as she braided her long hair when I was supposed to be watchin for animals. Sometimes we'd just spend the whole day havin sex outside. She never turned me down when I wanted it and she made me always want it. She taught me a few positions that I had heard of but hadn't tried.

The days she didn't come with me, it was because I told her no. Those were the days when I had to hunt animals, when the group needed food. So those days she spent with Amy and Andrea. I didn't worry about Ed or the other guys. Ed didn't even look at her and hardly joined the group. The other guys knew she was mine, there was never a doubt about that. When we were together, she always made sure to touch me. We were held hands and kissed almost all the time. I didn't care who was around, if I wanted to make out with my woman, I did.

Once evening I had come back to camp and she wasn't waitin for me which was strange. She always waited for me by my truck. I tossed the animals I got to Shane and told him to get them ready while I went lookin for her. He muttered somthin but I ignored him. He could suck Glenn's dick for all I cared. I walked down the hill towards the lake and was almost there when I heard her. She was laughin.

I came up to the lake and saw Jillian standin on the dock of the lake lookin out towards the middle of it. I looked past her and saw Amy, Andrea, and Glenn in the boat. Glenn's face was pale and I guessed the girls were guttin the fish in front of him. He never handled that stuff well. Amy was waving a fish in front of his face, makin him gag. He was such a lil bitch. Jillian had her hands on her hips as she laughed. She turned around like she knew I was there. Her face was flushed from the heat and laughin.

" Hi!" She said excitedly and that was when I knew I was in love with her. It hit me so hard, it stopped me right in my tracks.

" Daryl!" Amy called from the boat. " You need to show Glenn how you field dress the rabbits! He'd love to see it!"

" Stop talking about that stuff!" Glenn yelled. Jillian started laughin again as she came over to me.

" He's such a baby!" She said. I heard them making fun of him but I couldn't think of anything except how shocked I was that I loved her. I put my hands in her hair and brought her to me so I could kiss her hard. She brought her hands to my wrists and held on to me as we made out slowly. When we ended it, I rested my forehead against hers. " Did you miss me today or something?"

" Yeah." Was all I could say. " A lot." She smiled and pulled away from me to look at me.

" I missed you too." She said. I took her hand and we started back to camp.

" We are going into the tent now." I said. She giggled and moved closer to me.

" I have been waiting all day for this." She said.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

After dinner we went to our tent, like we always did. I was runnin my fingers down the center of her back, all the way to the top of her ass. I loved lookin at her, I loved her skin. I leaned down sucked the skin of her upper back into my mouth and sucked her hard. She sighed and wiggled against me. I was tracing circles with my fingers against her lower back. I wanted to give her a mark.

" Are you ready again, already?" She asked. She turned her head towards me. I let her go and laid down to look at her face. She was smiling at me. I wanted to tell her I loved her, my chest felt tight at my wantin to tell her. " What's wrong?" She asked me. I shook my head, if I opened my mouth, I'd say it and I didn't want to blurt it out. She turned onto her side so we were facin each other. She ran her hand through my hair. " You sure?" I smiled and nodded.

XXXXXXXX

We were layin later that night, me against her back holdin her tightly to me, when I decided to tell her. I was playin with her hair and we were talkin together. She was tellin me about her day, laughin at somthin Amy had said to her. I loved her laugh, I loved her smile. I took a hold of her shoulder and guided her to her back. She gazed up at me and smiled again. I moved the hair of her face.

" I got somthin to say." I said.

" Okay." She said. She was lookin into my eyes and I lost my nerve again. " What is it?" She asked. I couldn't talk. She frowned at me. " What's wrong?" I shook my head at her. " Daryl, you're freaking me out. What's the matter?" I picked up some strands of her hair and started twistin it around in my finger.

" Nothin's wrong" I said.

" What did you want to tell me?" She asked. I sighed and dropped her hair.

" I want to tell you... I" Screams rocked through the camp, makin us both jump. I sat up and grabbed my clothes. She threw the blankets off her and we got dressed in record time. I grabbed my cross bow as she grabbed her bow and arrow. I took a hold of her shoulders. " Get in the truck, lock the doors and get on the floor. Don't let those walkers see you."

" I want to help." She started to fight me. I squeezed her shoulders.

" Please." I said as I looked at her. The screams and yelling were gettin louder and closer to us. I took her arm and pulled her out of the tent. I'd make her stay there but a tent is too easy for the walkers to take down.

As soon as we outside we could see walkers were all over the camp. I grabbed her hand and tugged her towards the truck. Before she could say anythin I threw open the door and shoved her inside. Everyone was runnin around, screamin and shots were being fired from the top of the RV. My heart was poundin in my chest as I looked at her quickly.

" Stay the fuck in the truck!" I ordered her. " Get the fuck on the floor and be quiet!" Then I slammed the truck door and took off runnin, shootin down walkers as fast as I could.

I saw Amy was layin on the ground and Andrea was screaming. There was blood poolin around her and I knew she was as good as dead. Rick had everyone crammin quickly into the RV. They were cryin like a bunch on babies and wouldn't have done any good for us anyways. All we did was reload and shot for what seemed like hours but I was sure it was a matter of minutes. When things calmed down, and the walkers were down, I started back to the truck.

I looked up and saw Jillian standin on the cab of my truck. She was aimin down her bow at the same time I heard someone call my name. She let the arrow fly and I knew without turnin there was a walker behind me, again. I had the swoosh of the arrow flying by me and heard the walker hit the ground. I turned around and saw it laying right behind me. Then I faced her slowly. She looked amazin and for a second I couldn't hear everyone else.

Her hair was down and wild from our sex. She was slowly lowerin her bow and her arms and I swear a breeze went through her hair. Her face was light up from the campfire. Her eyes looked black against the glow of her skin and the darkness of the night. She was breathin low and heavy. She took my breath away. She climbed down the cab as I started towards her again.

" What the fuck are you doing!" I tried not to snap at her but I couldn't help it. Seeing her outside of the truck terrified me.

" Saving your life, again." She said as she climbed out the bed of the truck. As soon as I reached her, I grabbed her by her shoulders and looked into her face.

" You could have been killed!" I knew I was yelling.

" I saw the walker and knew you hadn't." Jillian said. " I had to save you."

" What do you think will happen to me if you get yourself killed! I'll lose my fucking mind, that's what! Damn it, woman! Next time just do what I say! I fucking love you too much to take the chance of losing you!" I wanted to shake her hard by her little shoulders.

" You saw what happen to me when Merle died, what the hell do you think will happen to me if you get killed? I will completely break down! What did you expect me to do, just sit in the truck and let you get bit? I don't fucking think so. I love you too much to let that happen!" She yelled back at me. I realized then that I had told her that I loved her and she said it back. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and held her tight. I kissed her head hard.

" I love you." I said softer. She sighed then.

" I love you." She said to me.


	18. Chapter 18

_* Please review! *_

Daryl's point of view:

The group wanted to take stock of who was bitten and who was dead. I held Jillian's hands in mine as we rested our foreheads together. We both had our eyes closed and were breathing heavy. I was so grateful that she was alive and not bitten, I didn't give a fuck who was dead. I had our hands up to my mouth and was kissing her knuckles. I wanted to take her to our tent and pin her under me for hours.

" Who's hurt?" She asked. I shook my head.

" Not you and not me, and that's all I care about it." I said. She pulled away and looked at me.

" Daryl, you might not care about them but I do." She said. I searched her eyes and suddenly didn't want to tell her that Amy was dead. " I need to go see if I can help." She moved to go past me but I grabbed her and pulled her against me, her back to my chest. I had us facing away from the group. I put my mouth into her hair.

" Amy was killed." I said softly. " I don't want you to see her the way she is." Jillian covered her mouth with her hand.

" She's dead?" She whispered.

" I'm sorry, Baby." I said.

" I need to be there for Andrea." She said.

" No, please. It ain't pretty." I said. She turned in my arms and looked up at me. She brought her hands to my face.

" I know you don't like them, I know you don't care about them but I do and I can't live with myself if I don't try and help. Can you understand that?" She asked me. All around us people were crying and yelling. I looked into eyes and saw how serious she was.

" Can I kiss you for a while first? Then I will go help with whatever they need." I said. She smiled and her face just softened up. She nodded as she moved her hands to my shoulders.

I took her face in my hands and tilted her head. I brought my mouth down to hers as she closed her eyes. When I kissed her, I think my heart just stopped. She opened her mouth for me and we just barely touched our tongues together. Just our tips touched but it was enough for me to want to explode. I put my hands around her and pulled her against me as I put my tongue deep in her mouth. She responded to me by twirling her tongue around mine. She started sucking it lightly then slowly pulled away from me. She continued sucking my tongue as it came out of her mouth. When just my tip was still in her mouth, I opened my eyes. When I was completely out of her mouth she sighed and it almost came out as a whimper. She kept her eyes closed as her hands moved to my neck.

" Fucking hell, I love you." I whispered to her. She opened her eyes slowly and smiled at me.

" I love you more." She whispered against my mouth. She moved away from me and took my hand. " Come on."

We walked towards the group and she squeezed my hand as she drew a sharp breath. I looked at her and saw she was staring at Andrea. Andrea's back was to us and she was clutching Amy to her. She was crying, almost screaming. I wanted to yell at her, to tell her to shut the fuck up before she brought more walkers down on us but the look on Jillian's face stopped me. She was pale and a few tears were starting down her cheeks.

" What should I do?" She asked, not taking her eyes from Andrea. I turned her to face me and put my hand under her chin. I tilted her head up to look into her eyes.

" You don't have to do anything." I said. " You can go back to our tent and let me handle this." She shook her head.

" I can't. I have to go to her." She said. I sighed and nodded

" I'm going over to Rick. If anything else shows up, get in the RV and shut the door." She nodded and I kissed her quickly, just a small, closed mouth kiss. I let her go and she moved past me to Andrea.

End Daryl's point of view.

Jillian walked over to Andrea, knowing Daryl was watching her. She heard everyone crying around her but she was focused on Andrea. She came up to her side and sunk to her knees beside her friend. She placed a hand on Andrea's shoulder and couldn't take her eyes off Amy's face. There was blood all over her shirt and the ground.

" Andrea, you have to quiet down. We don't want any other walkers to show up." She said softly.

" She's dead." Andrea cried as she swept a hand over Amy's head.

" I know." Jillian said softly.

Rick, Dale, and Shane came to Daryl and the four men pulled away from the scene. They walked to the other side of the fire before Rick started talking. The only other person bitten was Ed and he was dead. There were six dead walkers laying around and they were deciding what to do with the bodies. Daryl told them they had burned the only other walker that had come to camp when they were first there. They decided to burn them the next day.

After a while, Daryl came to Jillian's side and put his hand on her shoulder. She had her head down and she was crying softly. He crouched down behind her and moved his hand to her forearm. He squeezed her and leaned in to whisper to her. Andrea had quieted down and the men had decided everyone needed to lay down, that they would deal with the dead in the morning. Shane was going to watch over Ed and Amy to make sure they didn't turn in the night.

" Come on, Babe. Let's go to bed." He said as he tugged on her arm.

" Go ahead, Jillian. I will stay with her." Shane said. Jillian sighed and let Daryl pull her up. He took her hand and he pulled to her their 'house' as they called their tent.

XXXXXXXXX

Jillian and Daryl were laying on their side, facing each other. She had a hold of his shirt and was crying into his chest. He had his arms around her shoulders and was holding her to him. He was running his hand through her hair as he let her cry. He didn't say anything to her, he just let her cry. He kissed the top of her head off and on. She had one of her legs in between his. After a while she crying slowed down until she was silent. He pulled away and looked at her. Her cheeks were red and her eyes looked swollen a little bit but she was sleeping. He sighed and rested his head against her again. He pulled the blankets around her tightly and closed his eyes. Her hands started to relax against his shirt as she sighed in her sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

_* Please review! *_

Daryl's point of view:

I work up before her for a change. Usually I woke up as she was getting up but this morning, she was still out and I decided to let her sleep. She was on her back, her face turned away from me. She had one hand on her stomach and another hand resting on me. I touched her skin and she felt cold so I pulled the blanket over her. She sighed loudly and turned onto her side. She reached out and grabbed my shirt.

" Daryl." She said softly.

" I'm right here, Babe." I said softly. She didn't respond again and I could tell she was still sleeping.

I got out of bed carefully and got ready for the day. It was going to be a long, tough day. I came out of our little house as quietly as I could and zipped it shut. I started towards the center of camp and was shocked to see Andrea was in the same position we had left her in the night before. Shane pushed away from the RV and started towards me with his shot gun over his shoulder. He glanced back at Andrea then at me again.

" She's been like that all night." He said.

" She ain't moved?" I asked.

" No. Neither Ed or Amy have woken up either."

" Where is he?" I asked as I scanned the camp.

" By his tent. Carol is at his side with Rick, kids still in the RV. Dale and Glenn ready to get the fires going so we can burn the walkers." Shane said.

" Need to do it away from our camp. No one wants to smell it when they start to burn." I said.

" Jillian okay?" I put my hand on the back of neck.

" Yeah, she's sleeping still. I didn't want to wake her up." I said. Shane shook his head as he looked around.

" I guess we should get this started."

End Daryl's point of view.

Jillian woke up slowly and found she was alone in the tent. She turned onto her back and sighed as she stared at the roof of the tent. She kicked the blankets off and quickly got ready for the bed. She slipped out of the tent and saw Daryl right away. He was dragging a walker away from the camp. He was frowning and sweating was dripped off his hair. She sighed at the sight of him. He must have felt her staring at him because he looked up at her. She bit her lip and started over to him as he continued dragging the walker. Jillian put her hands in her back pockets.

" Sleep okay, Baby?" He asked. The strain of his work was in his voice.

" It was okay. You?" She asked as she followed him.

" With you holding on to me, it's always good." She smiled slightly.

" Do you want me to help?" She asked. He shook his head.

" No, I don't want you touching them. We gonna go to the lake when I'm done so I can wash up before I touch you." He said as he walked backwards, hauling the walker. " You seen Andrea?"

" No. I should but I don't want too." She said as she continued to follow him.

" Don't. Spend the day in our house." He said as he finally dropped the walker by the fire Dale and Glenn were starting. He took the rag out of his back pocket and wiped his forehead with it. He leaned down to her and she came up so they could kiss without touching.

" I really want you to touch me." She said softly.

" I want to touch you, trust me. Come on and walk with me." He said. They headed back to the camp for him to grab another walker. Jillian noticed his walk for the first time.

He walked with a purpose all the time. His arms would swing at his side with confidence, he squinted in the sun light, his steps sure and quick. He was hunched slightly like he did when he was stalking something. She sighed, making him glance at her. She smiled and reached up to pat his back. The second her hand made contact with his upper back, Daryl felt tension leave him. He sighed and swiped his arm over his forehead.

" Fucking hot, Babe." He said. She nodded.

" Yeah it is. So I guess I will go and sit with Andrea for a while." Jillian said.

" Don't touch, Amy." Daryl said. " Please, Jillian, don't fight me on this." He said as he stopped walking and looked at her. They were facing each other.

" I wasn't going to fight you." She said. He smirked.

" Sure you weren't. You fight me in everything, right down to the position of sex we do at night." He said. She smiled and shrugged.

" I like every position of sex with you." She said. He laughed softly.

" Have I told you how beautiful I think you are?" He said. She blushed and looked away as she crossed her arms over her chest.

" I'm not beautiful." She said softly.

" You have no idea how amazing you really are, do you?" He asked as he shifted his weight to his right leg. " Don't fight me on this." She smiled and laughed as she looked at him.

" I don't fight you all the time so stop." She said.

" Kiss me." Daryl said. She sighed again then kissed him.

" Daryl?" Carol's tiny voice came. Jillian and Daryl turned towards her in shock. She had never spoke to Daryl before. " I need to ask if I can use your axe." Daryl glanced at Jillian then back at Carol.

" What the hell you..." He started. He stopped and cleared his throat when Jillian put her hand on his shoulder. She knew he didn't her to touch him until he was cleaned off but there was no blood where she touched him. " What for?" He corrected himself.

" I don't want Ed to come back." She said. Daryl shifted his weight again.

" You sure you can use it?" He asked.

" I'm not sure." Carol answered. He nodded then.

" I can carry it for you. If you can't do it, I will help ya." He said. Jillian sighed as she looked at him and dropped her arm. She was glad he offered to help.

" I'm going to sit with Andrea." Jillian said softly.

" Ed's by his tent on the other side of the camp so I will meet you there." Carol said before she walked away.

" Thank you for helping her, Daryl." Jillian said. He looked at her. " Have I told you today that I love you?" He smiled.

" No, maybe you should." He said.

" I love you." Jillian said.

" I love how easily you can say that to me." He said. " I love you."


	20. Chapter 20

_* Please review! So my fav part of this story is when they are sitting by the fire and Rick is talking. Im kind of proud of that scene. Let me know what you think*_

Daryl's point of view:

I sat on a rock with Carol in front of me holdin onto my axe. She was takin some deep breaths. I was restin my arms on my knees as I leaned forward. I wanted her to hurry the hell up because I wanted to get back to watchin over Jillian. She had gone to sit with Andrea and I was nervous. I told Rick we should shoot Amy where she laid, that I could hit her quickly but Jillian got mad at me and yelled at me in a low voice. I told her we didn't need her to come back and try to eat us. She shook her head at me and told me to stop being a dick. I was trying to more sensitive but I was tired and hot. I planned on tell Jillian I was sorry when I got back.

Carol picked up my axe and swung it hard into Ed's head. She actually made me jump up. She swung it almost 6 times, each time cryin louder and louder. I stepped back and let her have it. I'd been waitin to smash his head in since I met him. She finally slowed down and dropped the axe to the ground as she cried. I didn't know what to do so I picked up my axe, wiped it against the grass and walked away, leavin her to cry. I was no good with other people's emotions.

I walked over the small hill and spotted my Jilly right away. I sighed as some tension left me. She was sittin beside Andrea, on her left side. They weren't talkin but Dale was bend down between them, talkin to them. I kept walkin til I got the campfire then I sat down and watched. He talked with them for a few minutes before he walked away.

Andrea finally looked up and said something to Jillian who paled. Andrea handed Jillian the gun she had been carrin and I got nervous again. I stood up and watched Andrea laid Amy down. Both girls stood up and moved back from the dead girl. They took hands as Jillian took aim with her right hand. I hadn't noticed that Rick and Shane had come to my side. We watched as Amy started to move. Jillian said she was sorry then fired the gun, makin Andrea jump. I let go off my breath and felt pride come into my chest. My woman knew what needed to get done and she had done it.

" Should we burn them or bury them?" Shane asked.

" Burn them. That's our rule." I snapped.

" We can't just burn Amy." Rick said. I looked at him then.

" Why not? Rules are pretty clear. We decided that long time ago, we burn walkers." I said. They annoyed me so bad. I don't know why Jillian liked them, any of them.

" Well if it's that easy for you, then you tell Jillian and see how she takes it." Rick said before he walked away. I sighed and looked over towards her. She was coming towards me.

I sighed as I noticed Shane was walking away. I put my hand on the back of my neck as she reached me. She handed me the gun as she sighed. I frowned and took it from her. Her face was wet with tears and I realized I couldn't tell her we needed to burn Amy. She might have been able to shoot her but there was no way she was going to let me burn her.

" You alright?" I asked her.

" I don't know yet." She said. I sighed then.

" Come with me to the fires." I said. " You ain't got to keep looking at her. Let Rick and Shane handle it now." She nodded and we headed away.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

I checked my arm and saw no blood was on it so I rested my elbow on her shoulder once we reached the fire. She had her arms crossed over her chest and was starin into the fire as the walkers burned. Glenn was actin like a lil bitch and cryin. I wanted to punch him in the mouth and tell him to man up but I stayed with my woman cuzshe needed me. As soon as they were all burned I was gonna take her to the lake. I needed to clean the sweat off me. I finally looked at my clothes and saw I hadn't gotten as much blood on them as I thought i had. I was gonna burn my shirt anyway. I was gonna wash up in the lake then convince her to swim with me. She needed somthin to take her mind off shit.

" Swim later?" I asked her. She shifted under my arm.

" Yeah, I guess." She said softly.

" Don't be upset, Babe. They ain't people. They're just motherless bastards." I said as I looked down at her.

" They used to be people, Daryl." She said as she looked up at me. " They used to have mothers, you shouldn't talk about them like that." I swear she was looking right into my soul. She frowned slightly then walked away. I put my hands on my hips and watched as she headed back to camp. I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck. I had upset her. I should thought more before I spoke. I didn't think she'd care that much about the walkers, it's not like we knew them.

Carol had us burn Ed and I was all too happy to do it for her. Rick, Shane, Andrea and Jillian buried Amy in the woods then Rick decided to have a group meeting. I really hated that he thought he was our leader. He thought he was so smart just cuz he was a cop. When I went to the fire for the meeting, everyone was already there. Jillian hadn't spoken to me since she walked away me from. She was sittin on the bench, dirt on her jeans and shirt, when I joined her. I sat down beside her but she didn't look at me. I wasn't sure if she was mad at me and I didn't know what to say to her. I had my arms restin on my knees, it was my favorite way to sit. She slipped her arm around mine and took a hold of me. She let her arm rest against my leg then put her head against my shoulder. I sighed and felt myself relax. I kissed the top of her head then started rubbing my chin against it.

" I think we should move on." Rick said. " It isn't safe here anymore."

He kept talking but I toned him out. I alternated between rubbin my chin against her and kissin her head. I didn't care what he said, I was goin wherever she was goin. She was mine to protect and I was gonna do that no matter what. I closed my eyes as I rubbed against her head. She dropped her hand to my pant leg. She pulled it up and started rubbin my bare leg. I needed that, I needed her skin against me. She ran her finger tips in circles around my leg then threaded her fingers in my hair. She pulled it lightly, not enough to hurt. I sighed, she made me feel amazin with the smallest of touches.

" What does everyone think?" Rick asked. She pulled away enough to look at me, but she kept rubbin my leg.

" I don't want to go." She said softly to me. I frowned slightly.

" Go where?" I asked. She tilted her head.

" To the CDC. I don't want to go with the group there." She said.

" We ain't got to go anywhere." I said. She sighed and nodded.

" You sure?" She asked as the group talked. Our faces were together and we were whisperin so no one could hear us talkin.

" I'm gonna where you go, stay where you stay. You wanna be here, we stay here." I said. Her shoulders seemed to relax and she sighed. She rested her head back against my shoulder. I looked back to the group as everyone agreed to go. " Jill and I are stayin here." The group fell quiet as they looked at us. " You find somthin worth being around, come back for us. If not, you know where we are."

" You sure about this, Jillian?" Rick asked. She sighed and sat up. She looked at me then.

" Yeah. I don't want to go." I smiled then she looked at the group. " I don't want to run around looking for place. I understand what you are saying, Rick. The group does need some place safe. It is possible the walkers are moving out from the city, could be that they aren't from the city at all though. You have small children, you should look for something better for the them and if you find it, come and get us." I loved watching her talk. " If the CDC has something to offer us, we will come. If they have a cure, we will come. If not, if there isn't anything there, then you come back to us." She looked back at me then. " I think Daryl and I can handle ourselves here alone." She smiled at me then and I wanted to take her to the tent right then and there.

" Okay then. Let's get packed up and go." Rick said. Everyone started movin around but we stayed starin at each other. I took her hand and kissed it.

" I love you." I said. I just needed to tell her, I just needed her to know again. It shocked me how much I said it to her. I had never said it to anyone but my ma. She nodded and sighed.

" I love you too." She said.


	21. Chapter 21

_* Please review! *_

Daryl's point of view:

I held her against my back while we floated around in the lake. The whole time we had been out in camp we had been raiding the town so we had plenty of soap to wash up with. She had her legs tightly around my waist as she washed my hair. I kept my eyes closed as her hands and fingers worked through my hair. It felt so good I could have fallin sleep.

" Time to wash." She said softly to me.

I smiled and flopped us backwards, sendin her flyin under the water. I felt her let me go and push away from me. I hit the surface and started laughin as she popped up coughin. She pushed her hair out of her face with a look of shock. I ran my hand through my hair to push it out of my face as I laughed. She yelled at me and splashed water at me.

" What's wrong, Jilly?" I asked.

" What the hell!" She yelled to me.

" You said it was time to wash my hair." I said.

" Yeah, your hair! Not mine!" She said as she splashed me again. I reached out and grabbed her by her wrist to pull her to me. " No!" She yelled as she struggled against me. " I'm not coming to you!"

" Come on , Baby!" I said as I kept pullin her. She kept tryin to get away from me but I was stronger than she was. I pulled her against me, her back to my chest. I knew the way to stop her from fightin me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and bit the base of her neck. She gasped and stopped movin right away.

" That's not fair." She said softly as I started to suck her skin. She moaned softly. " Not fair." I let go of her neck but ran the tip of my tongue up her skin to right behind her ear. She shuddered against me and I knew I had won. So I flopped us backwards again, pullin her straight under the water with me. That was how we spent the rest of our day. We swam around, played together, cuddled together and just enjoyed each other.

I started the fire again while she changed her clothes. We had moved our tent to right beside the fire. I moved my truck to one side of the fire and her car to the other side with our tent in the middle so it was almost hidden by our cars. We were going to put our clothes on my truck to dry. I was facing the tent, blowing lightly into the fire when she came out. I was crouched down so I had to look up at her.

She was wearing a pair of black panties that looked like shorts and a white, tight wife beater, Her hair was down and wet so it was wavy. I watched her as she walked over to the truck and laid her clothes out on the hood. She had no idea I was staring at her, she never did. I used to stare at her all the time before we were together and she never knew it. If she had known it, she would have blushed. Maybe I'd tell her because I loved to see her blush.

End Daryl's point of view.

Jillian laid her shirt over the hood of Daryl's truck, straightening it out so it would dry without wrinkles. She ran her hands over the shirt as she sighed. She turned around and jumped when she found him standing directly behind her. He wasn't smiling and he wasn't frowning either. She swallowed hard as her stomach dropped. He was just standing in front of her, staring at her. He was only wearing his dark blue cargo pants.

" What's wrong?" She asked softly. He shook his head then put his arm around her waist. His hand came to rest against her lower back as he pulled her to him.

" Ain't nothin wrong now." He said, his voice was low and rough. She knew what that meant, she knew what was coming her way. His voice always dropped to that low, rough sound when he was turned on, when he wanted sex. Her hands came to rest against his chest as he lowed his head down to kiss her. His hand slid down to cup her ass as he held her to him.

XXXXXXXXXX

Daryl was sitting on the ground, his legs spread out in front of him and leaning against the log bench with Jillian sitting on his lap. He had one hand on her hip, helping her with their rhythm. His other hand moved up her stomach and chest as they moved together. She leaned back and took a hold of his legs, making him groan. He bit his lip hard as his hand traveled back down her body. She had her head back so her hair was brushing against his thighs.

' This is straight out of a porn.' Daryl thought to himself as he watched her move on him. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes so he could just feel her. The only sounds he could hear was their fast breathing and moans. He loved that they were alone so he could be as loud as he wanted. He was just letting himself go. Jillian picked up her pace on him until she started to shake. He brought his head up and opened his eyes to watch her as she started to cum around him. Her mouth fell open as she squeezed her eyes shut. Her nails dug into his legs. Then her head fell forward as she started to pant, making her hair fall into her face. He gripped her hips then.

" Look at me." He ordered. When she didn't respond to him, he ordered her again, but a little louder. " Look at me. Watch me while I cum." Her eyes opened and meant his. " Fuckin...shit!" He said slowly and loudly as he spilled inside her. He felt like he was going to cum forever. He was shaking and biting his lip.

His legs came up and pushed her towards him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders as they came down. He rested his face against her shoulder for a second before he rubbed it against her neck. Both their hearts were pounding and their breathing was fast paced. She brushed a kiss against his head.

" Dear Playboy," Daryl said, his voice breathless. " I was camping alone when this hot ass girl came out of the woods completely naked, pushed me down and fucked me stupid." He said as he squeezed his arms around her waist. He was talking into her neck. Jillian laughed and pulled away to look at him. He grinned at her. " Come on, Babe, that was straight porno sex." He said.

" Yeah I guess so." She said.

" Get dressed, let's go get dinner." He said.

" Where should we go tonight? Red Lobster, AppleBees, McDonalds?" Jillian asked as she slipped off his lap. She stood up and picked up her panties from the ground. He didn't move from his spot. He dropped his legs to the ground and rested his hands on his thighs. When he didn't answer her, Jillian looked at him as she slipped her panties up. " What are you doing?"

" Watchin you get dressed. So hot." He said. She smiled as she picked up her bra. She laughed then when he made his dick jump. He grinned and winked at her.

" Get dressed." She said.

" Might hunt naked." He said as he shrugged his shoulders. " Never tried to before."

" And if you have to climb in a tree?" She asked as she hooked her bra.

" I didn't think of that." He said as he grabbed his boxers. " That might hurt." She laughed again as she put on her shirt.


	22. Chapter 22

_* Please review! *_

They were alone for about a week, spending their days hunting, swimming and having sex. Nights they spent by the fire, looking at the stars, talking about their pasts, and having sex. They enjoyed being alone and hadn't seen any walkers since the night they were attacked. They were both comfortable with the idea of staying in the woods for the rest of their lives. Jillian missed Andrea and Dale, even missed Glenn's cute smile but Daryl didn't miss anyone. He was enjoying his time alone with her. He loved walking around, holding her hand and making her smile.

Then, at the end of their week alone, they were spending the evening cuddled up on the ground, watching the fire. Neither one was speaking. He had his arm around her shoulders, she had hers around his waist, her head against his chest. She sighed as he kissed the top of her head. The night was cool as it was starting to get cooler at night the closer they came to end of summer and fall. Jillian was starting to get sleepy when they heard the sound of cars. She sat up as they looked at each other.

Daryl jumped up and pulled her up with him by her hand. They turned around and faced the woods as the familiar RV and cars were pulling through the woods. Jillian sighed and put her arms around his waist as she leaned against him. He put his arm back around her shoulders. He kissed the top of her head as the cars and RV came to a stop.

" Guess this means no more campfire sex." Daryl said.

the end for now


End file.
